Team Blondie
by Lousy writer
Summary: KH crossover. A certain nobody appearance in Konoha force Sarutobi to reveal Naruto's lineage. With the help of his newfound friends and family, Naruto must now live up to his name on his dream to become the dreatest Hokage ever.
1. Prologue : Birth

Here comes my first ever fanfiction, what to say ? Bah, I'll go for a quick presentation...

It's a Naruto and KH crossover, but don't you worry it won't be like any other , so I hope. I could tell you more but I guess it would spoil the fun and the tittle nearly give it all so... on with the story

I don't own Naruto nor Kingdom hearts

« normal talking »

_« normal thinking »_

**« demonic talking »**

_**« demoic thinking »**_

« Inner Sakura »

Team Blondie  
by  
French NaruHina  
Prologue: Birth

Everything she could see was a black nothingness in wich she could feel she was failling endlessly. Time seemed to not even exist inside the ice grip of darkness. After what she couldn't tell was an instant or an eternity, a bright ligth emerged from the the shadows offering her warmth as it warped itself aroud her. She closed her eyes and then the warmth disappeared, as the codness didn't return she slowly openned her eyes to a green scenery _"a forest ?" _Indeed she was lying on her back upon the dirt of a forest groud. As exhaution finally took the best of her, her head fell to the left allowing her to take a glimpse at the outline of an unconscious young boy with spiky blond hair.

Sarutobi Hiruzen was a happy man : it was only 3 pm and his mortal enemy, bane of all four Hogake's, the evil paperwork from hell has been defeated... Oh, he wasn't fool enough to presume his victory was total, he knew the evil forces were only beat back for the day and that countless epic battles awaited him but such was his duty as he was the third Hokage of Konoha. So, for now he just feel content puffing on his pipe and observing the live of his beloved village through his crytal ball, occasionally stroking his white beard.

« Hokage-sama! » in a puff of smoke an ANBU bearing an ox mask appeared in the aging leader office.

_"Imposible!It was only five minutes!" _crying internally the Hokage put on a indifferent facade "What can I do for you ox, shouldn't you be on patrol ?"

"I came here to report the discovery of two unknown youth near the village wall, they were unconscious upon discovery and brought to the hospital where they are currently interrogated. However certain troubling facts require yours personnal involvement Hokage-Sama"

"*sigh* very well, please lead the way" at these words both shunshined away

* * *

The Hokage and ox both reappeared in front of room 302 of konoha's hospital from where Morino Ibiki , chief interrogator of the ANBU, emerged.

"Ibiki, don't tell me only you could obtain information from mere children !" exclaimed Sarutobi , surprised.

"I'm afraid, Sandaime-sama, that even myself couldn't obtain more than their names, I've requested assistance fron Yamanaka Inoichi and his conclusions are quite troubling..."

"You had to use the min transfert jutsu! They must have consisted a major threat for you to require my presence."

"Quite the contrary actually," at the raised eyebrow from the Hokage, Ibiki continued "it appear that both their mind are completely blank, they hold no memories prior about 10 minutes before their discovery, as if they were born on that instant... Plus their appearance, especially the boy's..."

At the perplexed expresion on his Hokage's face Ibiki simply opened the door to the room, letting him in. The aged leader came upon two figure sitting in their beds, dressed in a simple hospital gown. His eyes first laid on the girl : blue eyes, light blond hair,pale skin and soft facial feature, probably no older than 13, he didn't see what could cause any problem ; he then focused his atention on the boy whose back was facing him and he got a very bad boy who was looking at the village through the window turned aroud facing the old man, also 13 years old, spiky golden hair, electric blue eyes, slender figure ... his pipe fell of his mouth from the shock, this was trouble, serious trouble, and paperwork, a lot of paperwork _"Please Kami, let the villager stay blind_..._"  
_

"W-woul..." regaining some of his composure Sarutobi finally managed to speak "Hello youngs ones, would you mind telling me your names?"

"Umh...I guess my name is Naminé" replied the girl.

"And I believe mine's Roxas" finished the boy.

* * *

AN : Wow, that was the very short prologue, first paragraph was kinda hard to write, kinda messy and all, so any criticism is greatly welcome, I know it could be way better. Do not worry the rookie 9/12 will arrive soon, along whith some NaruHina ^_^.The first person to guess exactly (it's not so hard, believe it) in what Roxas will be trouble for Sarutobi can choose the first C-rank of team blondie,you have 2 days to find out, then the next chapter will come out and it will be even more evident. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed,

'till next time.


	2. Chapter 1 : First day of school 1 of 2

Chapter one, I know I made Roxas and Naminé a year younger than they should be at their birth but I have my reasons, you just have to wait the end of this chapter.

I still don't own Naruto nor KH, all my attempt to do so proved themselves to be utter faillure

Team Blondie

by

French NaruHina

Chapter 1 :First day of school pt1

The two just told him their names and the old could fell the uncertainty in their voices, he could easily understand why they seemed so doubtful about it. However they will soon have to be faced with more disturbing piece of information, so he decided to reasure them about their identity.

"You both seem rather unsure of this, may I ask you what is bothering you ?"

"Well you see sir," began the boy "it is the first time I heard that name..."

"...but at the same time it just feel right." finished Naminé.

"So if someone asked you what is your name you would reply Roxas and Naminé, won't you ?" seeing both nod he concluded with a smile "then I don't see where is the problem, at east you know who you are, to a certain extent."

Both youth seemed thoughtful for some minutes before nodding again causing Sarutobi to smile warmly.

"Now that this matter is settled let me introduce myself, my name is Sarutobi Hiruzen and I am the third Hokage of this ninja village, Konoha; any question so far ?"

"Yeah, what's a Hokage and what is a ninja" at this question from Roxas, Sarutobi couldn't help but chuckle.

"How silly of me, I forgot you two don't have the basic knowledge of this world" at that the blondes faces fell "please don't feel bad young ones, I'm sure you'll get it soon."

Ibiki then proceeded some explanation. "I guess I'll have to give you some basics "us ninja, or shinobi, are warriors of the shadows who, by use of chakra, are able of feat other people can only dream of..." I think it's how they put it on academy books, but a demonstation should be preferable" so he did a few hand seals and lightning covered his hand, seeing both teen's jaw hit the groud he continued "I assume you get it now ? Good ! And rmeenber Hokage-sama here is the most powerful ninja in this village thus our leader."

After a few second of processing the this new piece of information Naminé spoke up "Could I learn to do that myself ?"

Both men where suprised it wasn't the boy who brought it up when an exited "Me too !!!" echoed through the room. The old leader chuckled before responding.

"Well we got a ninja academy but you are a little old to attend the whole curriculum, but if you really want to you'll have to achieve the work of four years in only one year time, on the plus side you'll be whith kids about your age, so do you think tou can do it?"

"We'll give it a try" they both replied in unison.

"Good! Due to certain matters the academy start has been delayed this year so you get a week to rest here, during that time I'll take care of your inscription and try to find a place for you, by the way would you prefer to be have a separate place each ?"

Roxas and Nanimé share a look before the boy responded "We got into this together, and we don't now anyone else so if it don't bother you..."

"I see, well i'll have some ANBU, the masked guys, escort you at the academy in a week time, then one of your instructor will take role as your tutor. Until then rest and try to be at full strengh, you will need it. I'll leave now, have a good day."

* * *

As he reached his office Sarutobi called one of his ANBU escort and asked him to bring him a certain chunin. As the body guard made his way out he take some paper from his desk _"Starting now should be a good idea, and I tough this afternoon would be paperworkless..."  
_

Half an hour later, the ANBU came back, a chunin on his 20's whose long spiky mane was as red as blood in tow.

"Hey Hokage-sama, what's up ? Want me to burn these paperwork of hell to ash with my awesome flammes again ?"

Smillig fondly at the sweet memory Sarutobi responder warmly "How nice of you to propose Axel ! Alas I fear I need these specific papers need your signature. How would you like tobecome an academy teatcher, after all it is YOUR fault I have to replace Mizuki, what I thank you for again by the way."

"Geez, as much I appreciated burn up the half-tiger traitor I don't want his, so if that's all Ill take my leave..."

"Actually, there is more, two childs have been foud in the forest with absolutely no memories, so I tough, knowing your past and all you could help them, but if you don't want to..."

"Wait ! I'll do it, but I take the kids in."

"It has already been taken care of, you just have to sign here and there" said the Hokage pointing two sheets of paper that Axel promptly sign up.

* * *

A week later at Konoha ninja academy all was like any other first day of school for the fouth year students, the Uchiha fanclub was doing its best to get the attention of its moody idol who was doing what he was the best at : ignoring the world aroud him; Akimichi Choji was munching chips next to his napping best friend Nara Shikamaru; Inuzuka Kibawas petting his newly acquired canine companion Akamaru; Aburame Shino was unreadable as usual and Hyuga Hinata was anxiously waiting the arrival of a certain blond, blue eyed ninja wannabe "SORRY I'M LATE" everyone turned his attention to the classroom's door where stood one Naruto Uzumaki surprisingly on time.

"BAKA !!! you're on time so stop making more a fool of yourself than you already have !" shierked one Haruno Sakura. "Gonna pound him to the ground"

"No needs to be so mean Sakura-chan..."

"Just shut up you're plain annoying, right Sasuke-kun ?"

"hm." (don't care.)

"You're right Sasuke-kun, Naruto is such an idiot"

"hm ?" (When did I say that ?)

"How can you understand what he's saying Sakura-chan, for me he's just grunting..." inquired Naruto.

"It's because we are soulmate, rigth Sasuke-kun ?"

"hm !" (Still don't care !)

Seeing he was excluder from this _most interresting_ conversation the orange lover student searched for a place to sit, only the back row disposed of open seats so he went to sit there on the seat right next the central stairs, only two seats from poor Hinata who was doing her very best in order not to succomb a panic attack. Finally mustering her courage she managed to greet the object of her affection.

"H-helllo N-naruto-kun. H-how are y-you ?"

Said blond turned his head to his right, laying his cerulan orb upon the shy Hyuga "Hm ? Oh, hi Hinata, I'm fine. What 'bout you?"

Becoming redder by the second Hionat stuttered out a meek "fine" earning her a "good" from Naruto then both fell into silence.

Several minute latter Umino Iruka entered the classroom followed by a red haired chunin, causing raised eyebrow from nearly every student. Sakura decided then to act by raising her hand and asking "Iruka-senseï , who's this"

As Iruka was about to respond, the man interrupted him. "Leave it to me, Iruka. Well pinkie the name is Axel, got it memorized ? And as to why I'm here, to put it simply Mizuki won't be able to attend lessons so for now on I'm your new taijustu and physical instructor so you all will refer to me as Axel-sensei. Let me warn you, I intend to raise the pathetic standard they have here, so don't come to me crying it's too hard for you..." at this some student, including the pink haired fangirl, paled.

"Aren't you a bit harsh here Axel ?" murmured Iruka.

"Nope, special request from Hokage-sama : some more may quit but those you don't will have a better chance at the true exam, or something like that, can't really say anymore ..., by the way weren't there supossed to be two new students, can you see them ?"

"No, maybe they're lost ?"

At this instant two blurs bursted through the door "SORRY WE'RE LATE !!"

"Naruto, you're an idiot !!"

"Hey, it's not me this time !"

"Wait ! How can you be at two place at the same time ??"

"What do you mean Sakura-chan ?" Naruto took a look at the front of the classroom and his eyes widenned, there stood a boy and girl looking at him in shock and he could understand why, the boy looked a lot like, yes there were differences but so subtle that that the only outstanding one were that the boy was taller and his hair were only spiked at the front. Thankfully Hinata's voice pulled him out of his stupor "N-Naruto-kun, he's he a r-relative ?"

"I d-don't think s-so..."

"Well" Iruka began "since it's your first day here we'll let it pass, care to explain why you were not in time? Then you can introduce yourself to the class."

"Of course, I'm Naminé and this is my best friend Roxas, for those who want to know about our past we suffer of total amnesia..."

"... as to why we're late there was this strange silver haired one-eyed guy who fainted when he saw us just outside the academy so we searched for help, we found a guy in dreen spandex who kept ranting about how our "flammes of youth" were bright to be able to defeat his "eternal rival" for nearly a halh-hour."

At this everyone was thinking in the same lines _"That's the worst excuse I ever heard." _After a few second of an awkward silence something clicked inside Iruka head "Total amnesia ? Do you know at least how to mold chakra?", both responded by slowlyy shaking their head no earning them a hysterical laughter from most of their classmates "HEY, don't mock them" bursted out the other blond male of the room.

"Isn't he THE brat Iruka? He seems to be a good boy to me." whisperded Axel.

Iruka nodded before adressing Roxas and Naminé "Don't worry, I'll find you someone to help you acess and control your chakra after class" _"Let's see I need one of the best in chakra control, that's Sakura and Hinata, Sakura was one of the first to laugh at them so there is only Hinata left, plus being able to help other people should make her build some confidence killing two bird with one stone, I truly am a pure genius, the GTI : GREAT TEATCHER IRUKA !!!!"_ "Hinata ! Would you mind staying after classes are over to help those two acess their chakra ?"

_"What should I say : I don't believe I can do this but Iruka-sensei seems to think otherwise, so maybe I can do it..." _"H-Haï senseï"

"Good, now you two go sit down, take those two seats betwen Hinata and Naruto."

"Uhm senseï ?"

"Yes Naminé ?"

"We didn't get your name" bluntly said Roxas. At this statement Axel took him on a headlock before replying.

"Brat this guy is Iruka, and I'm Axel, got it memorized?"

What happened next was completly unexpected by every witnesses. The temperature in the room dropped by several degrees and half of the Uciha fanclub got a dazed look in their eyes before all other in the room felt felt a surge of power radiating from them, then ten voices spoke a word in perfect unison "Aku...Roku... AkuRoku." The class new students made their way to the top row under the gaze of the now drooling fangirls while Sasuke Uchiha remenbered something he would rather forget.

_Flashback_

Youg Sasuke was ridding on his brother's back, his brother Itachi just finished explainning him the rôle of the Uchiha and Military Police inside the village. Itachi spoke up "Sasuke, Iknow that as an Uchiha you have a fanclub at the academy, am I right?"

"Yes nii-san, they're soooo annoying..."

"Foolish little brother, you don't even realize how much they can be annoying so it is my duty as your big brother to warn you; for now your fangirls are only at a quarter of their full power and as all fangirls they can evolve to a next level of power and annoyance, the legendary and deadly level two of the fangirl : the yaoi fangirl. While you can try to counter normal fangirls by ignoring them, all you can do in presence of yaoi fangirls is flee on sight. Do not try to face them under any circumstance, do you understand me ?"

Sasuke nodded "Thanks for the advice, I guess"

"I'll do anything for you, never forget that Sasuke"

_End flasback_

Sasuke then heard some of the new yaoi fangirl discussing about wich guys he would look good with and knew this year took a turn for the worst. "Okay class, since Roxas and Naminé surely don't know anything on the village today we will review the entire Konoha's History." The worst indeed.

AN : my fingers are hurting T_T

One week alone together and they already finish the sentences the other begin ? converse whith them will prove itself very annoying. I'll try to get all my chapter to this lenght from now on, like before don't hesitate to tell me what's I can improve or what you disliked (feel free to tell what you liked too.) Next chapters : Hinata begin her teatcher carrier, Roxas and Naminé move in Axel place and rumors start getting the village crazy.


	3. Chapter 2 : First day of school 2 of 2

Team Blondie

by

French NaruHina

Chapter 2 : First day of school part 2

The newest additons to the class reached their seats betwen the two youngest (and shortest) menbers of said class, where Roxas addressed the orange wearing ninja in trainning "Hi, may I have your name ?"

Flashing his trademark grin the youger blond declaimed "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and I gonna be Hokage one day !"

"Nice to meet you Naruto-san, and thanks for earlier."

"No problem, just prove them wrong. With Hinata help I'm sure you'll be kick-ass ninja in no time. Can you just drop the honorific, i'm not used to them ?"

"Sure" then Naruto shook hands with bothe Naminé and Roxas. Meanwhile Hinata was slowly processing the indirest praise from Naruto, a light blush gracing her cheeks _"Does that means he think I'm kick-ass too ?"  
_

"Hinataaa-san ?" she was pulled out of her daydream by Roxas hand waving in front of her eyes.

"S-sorry, I w-wasn't paying a-attention"

"That's okay, Roxas-kun was just trying to thank you for accepting to help us."

"It's n-nothing, r-really..."

"It' something for us so thanks anyway."

As the lesson began all four turned their attention to the front where Iruka was lecturing about the foundation of the village. Well, all four exept Naruto who wasn't so interrested in History, too much boring facts, not enough action, so he decided to take a closer look at his new classmates's outfit. Naminé was wearing a white t-shirt with baby blue vertical stripe on each side, a pair of navy blue capri pants and blue ninja sandals; Roxas outfit consisted of a black sleeveless shirt, beige cargo pants and a pair of ninja sandals (twilight outfit without the jacket).His inspection being shorter than what he originally though, Naruto decide to take a nap until lunch.

"Naruto, wake up. The class is over." mumbling he opened his eyes to Roxas's face. The older boy promptly scolded him "you shouldn't sleep during class, it won't do you any good... but I wanted to ask you : Hinata-san, Nami-chan and I will lunch together, wanna join us ?" these words made Naruto freeze on place, someone actually invited HIM of all people to share a meal, he understood this school year took a turn for the very best...

"Count me in !!!"

"Great, we should go, the girls won't wait forever..." before he could event notice what was happening Roxas found himself dragged at an insane speed toward the school yard.

* * *

The four were eating riceballs under a tree laughing occasionaly from a joke Naruto broke. Naminé suddenly whispered something into Roxas ear, he nodded and asked Naruto

"Can I ask you a sometking personnal ?" receiving a nod from hi fellow blond he continued "Is there someone you like ?" At this, Naruto automatically responded :

"Of course, I like Sakura-chan !" Hinata face fell _"Why does it have to hurt so much each time he say that ?"_

Seeing the distress the young Hyuga's eyes Naminé quickly inquired "Why do you like her ? For what I've seen she's always mean to you..." "Yeah, but sh's noot like any other girl, she's outstanding..." Hinata was close to tears at that point "... I mean, did you see her forehead ? The thing is HUGE..." he opened his arms wide for emphasis "... and those pink hair, Did you ever seen someone with pink hair before ? And she's always screaming and hitting people ! If I go out whith her the villagers will be forced to look at me." Silence ensued, each other menber of the group made a perfect imitation of a goldfish for nearly five minute before the two oldest bursted out in laughter and Hinata let out a sigh of relief.

"BWAHAHA, that was a good one Naruto" having regained her composure, Naminé quickly slammed her elbow onto Roxas ribs before asking

"So if some people acknowledged you, you would stop chasing Sakura ?"

"Of course yes, I really don't like being hit on the head."

Seeing an opportunity like there is only one in a lifetime Hinata stuttered out "B-but we are y-your fr-friends Naruto-kun, we a-already appreciate for w-who you are..."

"Really ?" three nods were the response "Thanks guys, it means a lot to me..."

"Yeah, yeah, just try not to cry on us... Man you gave quite the scare for a second, I swear I though you were going to say she was cute or something..." Roxas interrupted.

"Sakura ? Cute ? Yeah, right, I can be stupid at times but I'm not blind : Sakura is not ugly but Naminé and Hinata are real cute !" The reaction was immediate : Hinata face turned crimson as she fainted.

"What happenned, did I say something wrong ? Maybe she didn't like I said she's cute ? What if she doesn't want to see me anymore ?" panicked Naruto, running in every direction in search of a way to help his newfound friend.

"Relax Naruto, I'm sure you didn't do anything wrong ..."

"... or maybe she's sick ? Yeah, it must be a sickness: each time I see her she's red in the head, I'll get her to the infirmary !"

Naminé then grabbed Naruto face and made him look into her eyes "Naruto, calm down ! Breath slowly and deeply. That's it. Now listen to me, the reason Hinata fainted and is often blushing is that she is a very shy girl so she is easily embarrased. She greatly appreciated what you said but she's nor used to receive this kind of attention, because of that she didn't know how to react leading to her fainting on us. Do you understand ?"

"Will she be fine ?"

"Yes, she just need to rest," this was the moment the bell choosed to ring "ok, we must return to class, one of you have to carry Hinata." She left, followed by Roxas, Naruto picked up Hinata in his arms and ran to catch up with his friends. "By the way Naruto, since you said Hinata and I were cute you'll call us "-chan" from now on, did I made myself clear?" She gave him her scarriest look causing him to nod nervously, satified she gave him a sweet smile "That's good Naruto-kun."

Naruto approached Roxas and asked in his lowest voice "Is she bipolar or something ?"

"Sometimes I don't really know myself"

"I heaard thaat..." sang Naminé.

They sat again together in the back of the room, Hinata had woken up and nearly fainted again _"Naruto-kun thinks I'm cute ! Must stay conscious ! Must stay conscious !" _the second bell had yet to ring when a winded and pale duo composed of Sasuke and Kiba bursted into the class and started barricading the door. "Did we lost them"

"Hm..."(I hope so...)

_Flashback_

Sasuke was eating alone as usual when he heard a "Saaasuuukee-kuuun" _"Fangirls"_ he thought, his first mistake... soon he found himself surrouded by eight girls giggling like crazy.

"Sasuke-kun, we have a present for you,look !" There stood Kiba tied by a red silk ribbon a look of incomprehension on his face. Sasuke froze on the spot, his second mistake...

"Don't you like it ? We believed that you would look so good whith the Inuzuka in leash !"

"HEY !" interjected the dog loving boy before beeing silenced by a hit on the head "owww..."

"KIBA RUN !" third mistake...

As the two were fleeing toward the academy building the yaoi fangirls's leader adressed her troops. "He spoke, we finnaly heard Sasuke-kun's voice, we must continue our effort." A chorus of "Hai" followed this epic speech.

_End flashback_

Alas they forgot they were two door in this classroom and Kiba only manage to avoid the yaoi atack on thei back thanks to his enhanced sense of smell, something the Uchiha didn't dispose of... Thankfully, the bell rang two minutes later and each took his seat.

As class finished the students left the room, exept four young people. As the last kid exited Naruto turned to his friends. "Hinata-chan, I was thinking... I know Iruka-sensei only told you to help Roxas and Naminé-chan but can I stay too ? I suck at chakra control an since you're so good at it..."

"I w-would be g-glad to help-p you, N-narut-to-kun."

"Great, let's do it !"

"Hey Roxas-kun, weren't we supposed to meet our tutor today ?"

"Glad to see you remenber me » came Axel voice.

"YOU are our tutor ?!"

"Yup ! You can call me simply Axel outside of school. I'll be back to take you home in two hours, it's when they close the doors. Train well." He left too, letting the four alone.

"I s-suppose we s-should g-get started. S-so chakra is the combination of two energies..."

* * *

Two hours later, Roxas, Naminé and Axel were walking through the nearly empty streets of Konoha.

"I can't believe we had to meditate two hours for not even feeling one thing !"

"Speak for yourself Roxie-chan, I got a feeling, not that it is suprising knowing my superior intelligence and all..." intervienned Naminé stucjing out her tongue at him.

"Don't call me that or..."

"Or what ?"

"I'll call you a witch."

« Don't you dare Roxie-chan !"

"Witch !"

"Roxie-chan !"

"Witch !"

"Roxie-chan !"

They were at it for nearly ten minutes when Axel decided it was enough, he executed some handseals and called his justu "Great fireball" a medium sized fireball bursted out of his mouth, missing the blonds by a couple centimeters, both teens paled and wachted their tutor with fear in their eyes.

"Now that this matter is settled, why don't we make our way in the respect of the other and happiness?" Receiving two high pitched "yes sir!" he concluded "Good !We're almost there."

"Can you teach us how to do that ?"

"GREAT FIRBALL !!"

Axel opened the door of his apartement « So what did we learn today kids? »

"Never mess whith the flurry of dancing flammes" came the silmutaneous reply.

"That's the spirit ! Welcome home !" They entered the rather large living room equiped whith a TV set, a large couch, two armchairs, a bookcase half full of various scroll and books, an important portion of the room consited of a brand nex kitchen, in the middle of the room stood a large table surounded by six chairs. Opposite to the front door stood a corridor leadin to three bedroom and the bathroom.

"Wow, it's huge..."

"Thanks Roxie-chan."

"Not you too..."

"Just teasing you. Now listen well 'cause here comes this house's rule, one : don't touch my oranges books, do what you want with the others; two : you can only read the blues (basic chakra theory) and greens (basic Taijutsu stances) scrolls, you'll be able able to read the reds ones, my fire techniques, only when I decide you're ready and deserved it; three : don't enter my room; four : bed time is at 10 pm; five: touch my orange books and you're as good as, got it memorized ?"

"Thank you for taking us in Axel-san"

"Drop the "san" it makefeel old, I'm only 19 for Kami's sake. And don't worry for the academy you can do it, iwas the same as you,I was found seven years ago with no memories too, and look at me : I'm an awesome chunin, I live here, have a jacuzzi, yes we have a jacuzzi in the bathroom !" _"and a sexy, older, more experienced girlfriendto put in it too..."  
_

"Axel, why are you drooling ?"

"Huh ? I was... I was thinking of the wonderful dinner I'm going to cook us" _"That was a lame reason, Axel, thet won't buy it..." _"Now go see your rooms then wash your hands !"

Indeed both teens eyed him suspiciously before going inspect their room "If you say so..."

"Axel, why is there coloring books and crayons in my room?" Yelled Naminé from her bedroom.

"Crap, sorry Nami, at first I tough I would get 8 years old, so I furnished the rooms accordingly, I had to redo it all when you were taking your extra lessons so I guess I forgot them there."

Sitting on her bed stared at the crayons for some seconds before grabbing some sheets of paper. _"I guess I'll just have to make the best out of it."_

Meanwhile Roxas was on the couch reading a blue scroll _"No way I let her a reason to call me that anymore !"_

* * *

Omake : The legend of the 300 fangirls part 1

Sasuke was eating alone as usual when he heard a "Saaasuuukee-kuuun" _"Fangirls"_ he thought, his first mistake... soon he found himself surrouded by eight girls giggling like crazy.

"Sasuke-kun, we have a present for you,look !" There stood Kiba tied by a red silk ribbon a look of incomprehension on his face. Sasuke froze on the spot, his second mistake...

"Don't you like it ? We believes that you would look so good whith the Inuzuka in leash !"

"HEY !" interjected the dog loving boy before beeing silenced by a hit on the head "owww..."

"This is madness !" stated Sasuke, his third mistake.

"Madness ? THIS IS YAOI !!!!" The yaoi fangirls's leader, Leonida, high-kicked Sasuke who fell on his back (no pit of death due to the insane price of this essential furniture that give your garden a "lovely spartan atmosphere") before fleeing, dragging Kiba with him.

Leonida turned to her troops and a vigorous "HAHUU" could be heard from all aroud the academy.

AN :

- Getting Naruto and Hinata friends ? Check

-Getting Naruto to admit Hinata is awesome ? Check

-Getting Sakura out of the way ? Check

Now to let the time do its wonders ... Awww, they grow up too fast...


	4. Chapter 3 : Getting stronger

Still don't own anything.

Team Blonie

by

French NaruHina

Capter 3 : Getting sttronger

Two week later our four favorite students the three blond achievement of the tree climbing exercise, Naminé got it five days prior, followed by Roxas two days later and Naruto finally made it to the top of his tree earlier that day. So everyone was eating ramen at Ichiraku's, where Teuchi and his daughter Ayame were so happy to meet Naruto's friends they gave each first bowl for free.

"I was thinking, why do we always do chakra exercises ?"

"Maybe because it's what those trainning session are for, Naruto."

"Yeah but we're already good at this now ! I don't say we should stop chakra trainning, but we coud at least focus on something else. Remenber what Axel-senseï told Hinata-chan during Taijutsu pratice the other day ?"

_Flashback_

"Okay class, now that warm up is over I want each of you to show me your best hand-to-hand move !"

Each student took place in front of a practice dummy and proceeded topunch and/or kick them without an once of mercy. _"Geez, do they even know what a combo is ? Or a stance ?"_ But something caugh Axel eye, one Hyuga Hinata in the basic jyuken stance aparently in an effort of deep concentration.

"Eight Tigrams, 32 palms !" She then began a quick sequence of hits on various point of her dummy, and by the look of it Axel didn't want to be a dummy right now, however it could be better and he know how to make that happen.

"THAT'S WHAT I WAS TALKING ABOUT ! Hinata, that move was impresive for someone your age."

"B-but I h-haven't mastered it yet..."

"And for what I've seen you probably never will..." Hinata flinched "... don't take it like that, what I will tell you is very important, so I expect you to listen well, GOT IT CLASS ?"

"Haï Axel-sensei !" came the unanimous reply.

"So Hinata, can you tell me why you didn't mastered the 64 hit version of this move ?"

"I-it hurts s-senseï" was Hinata shameful explaination.

"Exactly, and I'll tell you why... Nowadays students think you should pratice to adapt to your fighting style, but a true master like me knows that practice time must be used to alter the existing forms and katas to suit our bodies. The reason it hurts so much from 32 strikes is that your body is not adapted to the way you throw them, causing a strain, the rapid sucession of said strikes make the strain increase to the point pain become unbearable. From then you have two solution, one : you keep praticing the move like you always did 'till the pain fade away and end your life as an arched old lady; two : you alter your movement 'till they suit you and keep effective, and you'll have a nice retirement without skeletal disformation. You don't want to suffer skeletal disformation, do you ?"

"I-I guess n-not..."

_End flashback_

"The thing about creating his own style from pre-existent stances and katas ?"

"Exactly Naminé-chan, limiting ourselves to styles that we are only decent at could prove itself fatal in the long run, if we begin to find a suitable style now we'll avoid this problem, plus we'll be better sooner !"

"I didn't know you could be so insightful Naruto-kun..." comented Ayame.

"Thanks nee-chan, I'm just so good, that's it !"

"I t-think we should d-do it, I'll make s-some research at the l-library. Bye e-everyone."

"See you tomorow Hinata-chan !"

"We'll go too, see you Naruto !"

"Yeah, bye !" Naruto found humself alone in the ramen shop "Old-man, seven miso and two beef please !"

Grinning Teuchi shouted "Coming right now."

* * *

The next was a sunday, so they all meet at a trainning ground near the village's outskirts.

"Man ! Nami-chan can you understand why people keep looking at me on the streets and are always so fasly nice."

"Nope."

"You don't care, right ?"

"Yup."

"Hey ! Naruto, Hinata-chan, do you have an idea why the villagers want to please me so much ?"

"Sorry, no idea..."

"A-actually... it's p-probably just m-me but..." at the eager look on their faces she knew she has no way back "... it would be b-better to s-show you, can you g-go over there and turn to u-us boys ?" They did so and Naminé stood next Hinata.

"I see what you mean Hinata-chan, it's quite troubling..."

"If it's about how much we look like each other we already knew it."

"If you want relly want to know come with us Naruto-kun"

As he did so, he saw Roxas with the Hokage monument as a backgroud "Wow, I never realized Roxas looks so much like the Yondaime, that explain it all... wait a minute, Roxas looks like the Yondaime, I look like Roxas..." He fainted on the spot.

He woke up to the worried faces of his friends. "My head hurts..." he quickly returned to his carefree self "That was quite the shock, ne? Bah, nothing to do about that so we'll better let it as it is, okay ?" his three companions agreed "Great ! Now on with the trainning, what did you find Hinata-chan ?"

"I s-searched through the H-hyuga library, b-but the clan is too pr-proud of the J-jyuken to consider a-altering it, so I w-went to the general library and found t-this... » she took a scroll from her jacket « it is a-about the influence o-of n-natural chakra in T-taijutsu." She then unrolled the scroll on the ground.

_Elemental Taijutsu : Introduction_

_While it is proved that chakra affinity has a great influence upon elemetal ninjutsu execution, its usefulness in taijutsu is often misregarded. The reasons behind this fact are quite simple : chakra flow continously through the human body thus inflencing its growth since before one's birth. Since there is differents kinds of natural chaka there is in the same way diiferents effect on one's muscular or skeletal structure for instance; those difference are hardly noticeable on their own but when put together they become obvious as five kind of fighter appear. A general description of those categoris lie below._

"So if I got it right our chakra affinity determine what kind of movement will be easier for each of us. But how do we know our affinity ?"

"I al-already t-though about it. We m-must channel ch-chakra into chakra-sensitive p-paper. I-I bought s-some on my w-way h-here..."

They each took a piece of chakra paper and channeled their chakra into it. Naruto's split in two, Roxas's cracled, Hinata's damped as did Naminé's.

"If I r-remenb-ber well t-that's mean Roxas-kun is l-ligthning, N-naruto-kun is wind and we're w-water."

Roxas took the scroll "Let's see, I focus on rapid sequences of direct hits and my best suited weapons are katanas; Naruto distinguish by a great versatility and constant movement; and last but not least, you girls are mainly defensive, dodging and counter-strikking in a rotation pattern or sneaking into enemy's oppenings, thanks to your natural flexibility, 'cause you won't have a lot of really damaging move the scroll say you should try dual-kunai or daggers."

"Okay, time to pratice !"

* * *

By a month the four of them found themselves on the upper half of their class, Hinata even being third, after Sasuke and Shino; they even were top students in Taijutsu, only outdone by the Uchiha , indeed, while they were not master at it, their elemental Taijutsu trainning consisted a great asset against the other students. October 9th has always been the day of the firts general bimonthly evaluation of skill, unlike day-to-day evaluations the results of thoses were transmited to the famillies what, with the Kyuubi demise festival the next day, consisted the greatest of all motivation. While academy only started a month and a half ago this traditionwas respected, at the protest of the worts students, who wanted not to be grounded the festival's day. The written an ninjustu portion of the test took place in the morning and went without anything noticeable occuring. The afternoon arrved, and whith it the taijutsu tournament.

"Naminé-chan, do you see Roxas-kun and Nauruto-kun ? They're going to be late..." Yes, her stuttering finally disapeared...

"They went to the bathroom ten minute ago, something about doing it with a "bang""

As they were talking the dojo doors burted open and everyone jaw met the ground : dressed in white coats with a red flamme design at the bottom covering chunin flak vests and navy blue pants stood Naruto and Roxas.

"Don't tell me they dared ?"

"It seems so Naminé-chan" responded Hinata holding back a giggle.

The two miniature Yondaime's then spoke in unison "Uchiha ! Today we'll get you down !" A "bang" indeed... The reactions were various, the majority of the female population was fighting nosebleed while the males were laughting harder they ever had and gave them thumb up's.

"Whatever you say" retorted their moody target.

Iruka and and Axel choosed this moment to enter the dojo "Okay class, let's... WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS ?" _"Calm down Iruka, they're just kids, they don't know what they're doing..." _"Okay, the Taijutsu part of the exam will begin now, it's a mixed tournament, only taijutsu and kenjutsu are alowed, otherwise everything goes."

"First macth, Inuzuka Kiba vs Roxas" annouced Axel.

Roxas and Kiba went on the sparring area and bowed to each other, Roxas drew two wooden swords and entered his stance.

"Can I have a sword or something ?" asked a worried Kiba. Axel noded and handed him a wooden sword similar to Roxas's.

"BEGIN !"

At this Roxas launched himself at high speed toward poor Kiba who barely had time to parry an horizontalslash from Roxas left sword. Quickly Roxas put his other sword behind Kiba left leg and pulled it while he was pushing with his left hand, throwing his opponent off balance. Kiba landed on his back and imediately rolled to the right, barely avoiding a strike to the head, he began to stand up but Roxas was already on him. As kiba was on one knee Roxas brought down his swords meeting Kiba's which he was holding a hand at each extremity, Roxas then procceded to struck on it like lightning on a iron pole. Kiba felt his arms go numb, his grip on his sword loosened earning him a kick in the chest sending him on his bac again, unable to move in time he felt the tip of Roxas right sword on his neck. "Don't try to use weapons you're not familiar with, you would have been more chalenging if you were not focusing so much on blocking my blows" stated Roxas as he helped him up.

"Winner : Roxas"

The matches followed one another, Naminé had been defeated in quarter finals by Sasuke leading to the following semifinals : Hinata vs Roxas and Sasuke vs Naruto.

The match betwen Hinata and Roxas was pretty much one-sided sinc Hinata broke Roxas weapons with a jyuken strike,forcing him to close range fight, wich is usualy suicide against a Hyuga. At the end Roxas was lying on the group pain coursing through his body from closed tenketsu points.

Sasuke and Naruto went face to face.

"I guess it's time to see if you can live up to your words dope..."

"Just wait and see teme."

"As if the dead last could even lay a finger on me."

"Sorry but last time I checked I was 28 out of 62."

"Could you just shut up and fight ?!" half-yelled Axel.

Sasuke took his intercepring fist stance and waited for Naruto to make the first move, what the blond happily did. He want for a direct punch in the face, which was avoided by a simple head movement. Sasuke smirked _"Way too easy, even the little girl proved herself more challenging..." _forgotting by the way that said "little girl" was older than him and that Naruto was not the most surprising future ninja of the academy for nothing. Taking advantage of the fact his hand was behind Sasuke's head he grabbed a handjul of raven hair and slammed his forehead onto his face. The Uchiha quickly grabbed his bleeding, and probably broken, nose with both hands from the pain permitting Naruto to knee him into the jewels. As the Uchiha fell on the groud the whiskered Yondaime spoke up « You're way too cocky for your own good, Uchiha. I hope you learned better than underestimate me again."

"Winner : Naruto Uzumaki"

Anyone who didn't train with Naruto could only look at him in amazment : he didn't deffeated the rookie of the year, he humiliated him. "Geez, it was time someone put him in his place, way to go Naruto !!" cheered Kiba, their yaoi fangirls encounter didn't get them closer as anyone would think due to Sasuke's unchanging attitude.

"He damaged Sasuke-kun beatiful face ! Kill him !" " He didn't have the right to do that, it was a vicious tactic ! Sasuke-kun should win by disqualification !" Shierked one pink haired banshee, who got eliminated by knocking herself out, before being silenced by a stream of fire who brushed past her head, courtesy of a redhead chunin.

"What part of "everything goes" didn't you understand ?"

Naruto went to his friends who congratuled him for his victory when he realized _"I'm up against Hinata-chan ? NOOOOOOOOOO, I don't want to be poked to death..."  
_

A slightly red Hinata was already up and asked "Should we go Naruto-kun ?"

"Of course Hinata-chan, give me your best" _"What did I just said ? I soooo dead now..."  
_

"Okay, now for the final of the first bimonthly taijutsu tournament of Konoha ninja academy, let me introduce to you your champions: UZUMAKI NARUTO VS HYUGA HINATA !" The entire class looked at Axel like he grew a second head "For the tittle of number one student in taijutsu, BEGIN"

AN : Yes, Naruto got a brain. I hope I got Naruto&co progress not too quick, they use genin to chunin trainning method so I guess it's only natural they got stronger than those who stick to the academy standarts. Naruto is not stronger than Sasuke at this point, Sasuke greatly underestimated him and allowed him to pull two nasty hits which would put most guys on the ground. I have Exams next week, so no uptade for a little while.... Next chapter : Naruto and Hinata have their match, it's Naruto birthday, Axel's girlfriend is revealed, secrets are revealed and lies will become true.


	5. Chapter 4 : Lies and truths

I'm back after a day and half of exams ! First of all I would like to thank GraityTheWizard for his reviews. It's always nice to see someone appreciate my work. I also thank all the people who keep reading this story. Due to a massive writter block this chapter will be the last... Nah, just kidding, I have all planned up to the invasion arc at least.  
As I was writting this chapter I realized I made a mistake in the order betwen name and surname so I corrected it.

Team Blondie

by

French NaruHina

Chapter 4 : Lies and truths

Naruto Uzumaki was usually an optimistic person, not the kind to give up before giving his best effort or even more... However he couldn't see how to win this fight _"Try to relax Naruto, it's just Hinata-chan... Arrrggghh, who am I fooling that's exactly the problem, I can't go on close range, middle and long range are excluded 'cause I have no weapon; all I can do is keep far enough then attack at full power when I see an oppening, but she specializes in evading and countering.... I got no way out of it !"_ while he was thinking Hinata didn't hesitated to charge him launching a strike to his chest he barely avoided on time, earning him a superficial chakra burn. "HEY ! That hurts..." Naruto quickly put some distance betwen them. "Time to get serious it seems." He charged head on, as Hinata was about to hit him he ducked he blow and punched her hard on the abdomen making her back away for about half a meter. He was about to connect a left hook to her jaw when he felt a burning sensation on his wirst _"She got me !" _he evaded some strikes grabbing one of her arms as he did so. He threw her away, dashed at her at full speed, jumped and attempted a jick in midair. She crounched to the ground letting him pass over her, he landed behind her executing a spinning kick as he did. Hinata managed to catch his foot, in less than ten strikes Naruto found himself on the ground all his limbs disabled.

"Winner, and nuber one taijutsu student... HYUGA HINATA !"

"Let me help you Naruto-kun" Hinata began unsealing his tenketsu.

"Thanks, remind me to never go against you again..."

Naminé and Roxas ran to them "That was quite the fight you pulled out there, congratulation Hinata-chan !"

"I was just at an advantage since there was non ninjutsu involved, and I would have been unable to break your swords if they were real ones, Roxas-kun."

"But the fact is you showed the greater level of skill today," came Iruka "actually the four of you proved yourself to be more skilled fighters than anyone would though, you will force everybody to raise their standarts." He turned to Roxas and Naruto "As for you two, I think I should teach you proper respect of the dead..."

"It's not like that Iruka-sensei, Roxas and I thought of this as a tribute to Yondaime-sama's great sacrifice. A sign that the will of fire lives on in the hearts of the next generation !"

"Is it true Roxas ?"

_"No, it was just a prank..."_ "Of course."

"Then I guess I have no other choice than to let you go, here take your reports and go home."

"Hai senseï." came the reply in four different voices.

* * *

In his office, the Sandaime Hokage decided it was time to see was his four favorites academy students were up to, like he always did since the day he fell upon their trainning sessions on his crystal ball, looking into said ustensil he nearly got a heart attack, the two blond boys were walking down the streets dressed as his sucessor/predecessor causing various reactions from the villagers. _"If I don't take action soon I fear it will blow up on me, I knew this kid would the death of me."_

_

* * *

_

Hinata was in her father's study, she delivered him her report five minutes before and he kept staring at her with his cold grey eyes since. Hyuga Hiashi was confused, his daughter was staring right back at him, something she never managed to do before. "From what I am reading you attained the first position in the academy taijustsu tournament. Am I right to presume you defeated the Uchiha ?"

"Uchiha-san has been defeated during the semi-finals by Uzumaki Naruto, Otousan."

The slightest hint of surprise crossed Hiashi face "Really ? From what I have heard about the boy he seems to show a great inability in the ninja's arts..."

"From what I have _seen_, when given the proper trainning he proves himself quite competent..."

"Should I deduce he is part of the group Umino-san required you to supervise ?"

"No, he voluntereed to the group, I though the village would benefit from the progress of anyone who can show such willingness to improve in order to protect its inhabitants. Don't you agree Otou-san ?"

_"At least I know she was attentive during her politic's lessons, she really got me cornered here..."_ "Your oratory was clear and your reasoning flawless, what should be expected of a true heiress of the clan. This assignement proved itself not only beneficial for you but for future shinobi of Konoha as well, I encourage such initiative as they bring honor to both the village and the clan. But for now I would like to see your progress on the mastery of Jyuken."

"Haï."

Hiashi leaded Hinata to the practice area of thee Hyuga compound, where hinata's cousin, Neji, was punishing a poor wooden dummy greeted them. "Hiashi-sama, Hinata-sama. How may I serve you ?"

"Good evening Neji-nii-san, Otousan only wanted me to demonstrate my progress..." internally she wished her father wouldn't ask her to spar against Neji.

"As you are probably tired from your tournament you may use dummies this time."

After Hinata finished hitting her targets Hiashi spoke up. "Your movements are unorthodox, but your speed and accurancy are far better than they used to be, good work...I'll now take my leave, goodnight." _"Hinata has gotten much stronger now she doesn't train with us anymore, does that means I was wrong all this years ? Anyway now Hanabi is in danger, why couldn't you have born first Hizashi ? Sometime I think you did it on purpose..."  
_

As Hiashi disappeared Neji spoke up "You may have become a bit stronger but you are still nowhere near my level Hinata-sama."

"I know, for now I don't stand a chance against you but I intend to change that in the future."

"Some things nerver change." he repliedd bitterly.

"I hope you are wrong, as you should do yourself."She left.

"Hope only lead to disapointement..."

* * *

The next morning Naruto was running through Konoha streets toward Axel's apartement _"What is so important I had to come see them at their house ?" _As he reached th apartement front door he saw a note on it _It's open, suit yourself _he opened the door an then...

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY !!!!" there stood Hinata, Roxas, Naminé, Axel, Iruka, Teuchi and Ayame. Naruto couldn't believe his eyes.

"How did you know ?"

"Hinata-chan told us..."

"And I won't reveal my sources."

The party went well, eveyone was happily chatting to each other. Naruto received various present : from Iruka a book on Konoha history, Teuchi and Ayame gave him a coupon for free ramen, Roxas Naminé and Axel bought him a new outfit 'cause "If you want to be a ninja start dressing like one," and Hinata handed him a book too.

"_The legend of the gusty ninja_ ?"

"Yes, it's pretty good, I'm sure you'll like it."

"So Iruka-seneï, how many do you think will give up this time?" at the questonning look on Naminé and Roxas faces Naruto explained. "At each evaluation they are some students who quit because they can't keep up the pace. In first year we were about 200, now we're 62, do your maths."

Before Iruka could answer something crashed through the window, everyone tensed up exept Axel.

"Anko-chan! I thought you wouldn't come !"

"Sorry Axel-kun, I got distrated by Gai, he discovered someone borrowed his scroll on elemental taijutsu and kept asking me if I knew "the youthful person who fully embraced his springtime of youth..." he's more hyper than a five years old on a sugar rush."

Our four heroes sweet dropped. Naminé quickly grabbed Hinata's hand an dragged her into the bathroom "Uhm... We need to discuss girl's things, see ya !"

* * *

"Who was that Naminé-chan ?"

"Mitarashi Anko, Axel's girlfriend. Believe me, you don't want her to discover it's our fault this Gai character kept bugging her... well we better do what I said we'll do, onto the jacuzzi !!!"

"Why?"

"Because it's relaxing..."

"But I don't have a swimsuit on me..."

"Neither do I. Come on Hinata-chan, it's just the two of us !"

"O-okay."

As they were soakink into the hot water Naminé spoke up. "You know, I think you should take action soon about Naruto-kun, did you see those nosebleeds yesterday ?"

"Yes, they were both so hot. But Naruto-kun was WAY more hot than Roxas-kun..." the dark haired girl girl responded on a sly tone.

"No way ! Roxa... I see what you're trying to do... I don't like Roxas-kun that way."

"You're the one who brought it up..."

"... so Red-whilrlpool approached Fashing-blond and whispered langoursly into his ear "It is time to accomplish your duty to me, my husband.""

Both girls turned their heads to see Anko standing in the doorway, an orange book in her right hand and a beet red blond boy in a headlock under her left arm.

"W-what are you doing Anko-san ?" asked the young girls.

"I was just giving his birthday present to the squirt, I'm sure he will love taking a bath with three beautiful women, won't you Naruto-kun ?" Hinata fainted on the spot.

* * *

A week later, the three blonds plus Hinata were discussing in Naminé room.

"That book is really awesome Hinata-chan where did you find it, I can't find an other copy in any bookstore ?"

"Well you see..." she was interrupted by Roxas.

"HEY ! Come take a look at this." in his hands was one of Naminé's sketchbooks.

« Roxas, please don't..." too late, Roxas had already opened it.

"Let's see what you're always drawing during lunchtime..." the first drawing was one of a younger Naruto sitting at the ramen stand with the Hokage, the second was one of a young girl Hinata recognized as her younger sister Hanabi, each other represented a scenery familiar to Naruto or Hinata...

"How can you draw these ? I'm sure neither Naruto-kun nor I ever told you about these things."

"I don't know, when I am drawing in your presence those images come into my mind..." before they could ponder the question Axel entered the room.

"Guys, Hokage-sama would wants to see you."

"The old man ? Coming right now."

* * *

As they entered the Hokage's office they saw he was accompanied by a siver haired one-eded jounin and a white-haired man with red streaks running under his eyes dressed in khaki with a red coat and a giant scroll on his back.

Roxas pointed at the jounin "You're that guy who fainted on me on our first day at the academy !"

"The name's Hatake Kakashi, nice to meet you too..."

Naruto pointed at the white-haired man "You're the author of this wonderful book !"

Said man began a dance "Hehe, glad to see even the young ones can appreciate my art. Yes I am the great author of the _Icha Icha_ series, one of the densetsu no Sannin, the toad sage from Myobokuzan mountains : the gallant Jiraiya !"

"_Icha Icha ?_ I don't read that smutt... I was talking of _The legend of the gusty ninja. _I love the passage in chapter two when Naruto swear to defend the village with his live, it was so moving..."

Jiraiya began to cry inwardly _"Someone finally recognize my greatest work's value."_ "Haha, good choice, make sure to convert your friends to this book !"

"Sure thing !"

"Now that we know everyone name, I have important matters to discuss with you Naruto-kun." Said the Sandaime "Does any of you have an idea what I am about to reveal you ?"

"Actually I may have an idea Hokage-sama."

"Really ? What is on your mind Hinata-chan ?"

"I suspect, Hokage-sama, that it has to do with Naruto-kun's parentage, that I have myself discover less than two weeks ago, including the less... let's say "positives" parts."

"I see, if that is the case I think it would be better if you break the nexs yourself to Naruto-kun."

"Haï, I got my first suspicions when I heard of the treatment Roxas-kun received from the villagers so I decided to visit the village's archives during my free time and discovered the Yondaime, Namikaze Minato was married to one Uzumaki Kushina from whirlpool country." This got Naruto complete attention. "I found out Uzumaki-san died from childbirth the day of the Kyuubi attack, I searched about their baby but found nothing. Naruto-kun is born the same day and have the same name as Jiraiya-sama's character, it is also public knowledge Jiraiya-sama was Yondaime-sama jounin instructor and that both shared a strong relationship, so I suspect Naruto-kun is Yondaime-sama son who nammed him after the main character of Jiraiya-sama's book, making Jiraiya-sam Naruto-kun's godfather."

"But it make no sense, why would the villagers hate Naruto-kun if it was true ?" inquired Naminé.

"I asked myself the same question, the villager often refer to Naruto-kun as the _demon-brat_ so I did some research about demons. The only demon who ever attacked the village was the Kyuubi, who is the strongest of all nine biju, biju are made of chakra thus immortals. However the Yondaime defeated the Kyuubi and was a master at fuuinjutsu so the only logical conclusion is that he sealed the beast inside Naruto-kun."

Silence fell upon the office. After what semmed to be an eternity Naruto adressed the Hokage "Is it true old man ?"

"Yes it is, all of it..."

"That's great ! I mean, I'm the son of the greatest Hokage of all times." he turned to Jiraiya "Why is that I never heard of you before ?"

"That's for the same reason your parents identiy was hiden, Minato had a lot of enemies through the elemental nations, they would have immediatly connected you to him if they knew I am your godfather so I had to take my distances in order to protect you until you was made chunin when we would have, according to your father's wish, revealled you the whole truth. However this blond brat made it imposible for us to hide the truth anymore."

"Why... wait I think I got it, the villagers mistaked Roxas for me as my father's son so if you would have go according to the plan it would have been imposible for me to reclaim my name by the time I made chunin."

"Exactly, the belief that Roxas-kun is a Namikaze is already so strong that it has become imposible for us to convince the village otherwise." stated Sarutobi "So, from now on Roxas is your cousin. You are now Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto and Namikaze-Uzumaki Roxas."

AN : And here starts a new era for this fanfic, an era of schemes, political influence and betrayal. That was pompous I know... As you can see Hinata entered full heiress mode and just for you know the clan's elders won't see what will come into their face. Add to this Naminé's ability to draw memories... let's just say Konoha is one lucky ninja village. By the way, what do you think of my fighting scenes ?


	6. Chapter 5 : Rebirth of the Namikaze

Team Blondie

by

French NaruHina

Chapter 5 : Rebirth of the Namikaze

"Cousin ? It could be worse." Naminé smacked Roxas on the back of the head « ooowwww, okay. I'm so happy to be your cousin Naruto !"

"Not to break the joyfull atmosphere, shouldn't you be concerned by being the container of the Kyuubi ?" Asked Kakashi.

Naruto looked at Kakashi in shock "I totally forgot you were here..." Kakashi visible eye twitched "Well, Hinata-chan knew for some time and it didn't change her opinion of me, Roxas and Naminé-chan didn't ran off screaming so it must be the same for them. I guess I can live with it. The villagers will see soon enough I'm not the fox..."

"Naruto-kun, there is still matters that require your attention," all turned their attention to the old man "you see, your father intended to establish a new clan before his death, the Namikaze-Uzumaki clan. As he finished the required paperwork word of the Kyuubi heading to the village spreaded so he was unable to announce publicly the clan foundation, but it still legally exist. As Minato son you now are clan head, thus you have a seat in the council of fire but you can't use this right untill you are 16 so you should designate a representative. Plus you can now inherit your parents's house. As your father made powerful enemies I advice you to hire as bodyguard, he is trustworthy, our most talented jounin and your father former student, making him the most suited for this task."

"I'll do as you said old man..."

"Good, we'll finalize all of this in a week time, when the public announcement will be made, I trust all of you to keep our conversation a secret until then. You can of course inform your tutor Roxas-kun."

Jiraiya approached the youths "As there is no more need to hide it I will fully comply to my duties as your godfather, when I am not attending to my spy network that is... I'll try to come see you at least once a month to help you train and stuff."

"I would appreciate that... by the way, there is something you should see old man !"

Nauto told the Hokage about Naminé drawings, wich interested him greatly. "I may have a theory but we'll have to test it out. Naminé-chan could you please draw something while focusing on me ?" Naminé nodded, turned her tough to the Hokage and began drawing. Five minutes later she finished, the drawing was of a young boy trying to sneak behind the Hokage a kunaï in hand. "It seems my theory was true what you see is something that happened two days ago, my grandson trying to take me hostage with a plastic kunaï. I was remenbering this as Naminé-chan was drawing, so I conclude that she is able to draw one's memories. A formidable asset to a ninja, and a S-class secret from now on. None of you is to speak of that power, am I clear ?" Every person in the room nodded "Good, you can go now."

* * *

As they reached their apartement Roxas went directly to Axel "We need to talk..."

"What's up kid ?"

"I'm leaving in one week."

"What ? Why ?"

"To put it simply, Naruto is the Yondaime's son and I'm his cousin, we plan to rebuild his father's clan..."

"Well, what can I say ? I'll miss you... Come on, give me a manly hug !!"

"No thanks ...." too late...

* * *

One week later the whole village was assembled in front of the Namikaze estate. The famous Ino-Chika-Sho trio and their heirs were among the crowd. While their father were disussing their future drinking following the Hokage speech; the kids were trying to figure the content of said speech.

"Guys, why do you think the Hokage ask us to come here ?"

"Aren't you the gossip lover one here ? How troublesome... I heard it all day "the Yondaime's heir is going to receive what is rightfully his" or something among those lines..."

"And who do you think it could be you smartass ?"

"Did you notice Naruto was kinda distracted for the last week ? It could be related..." intervened Chouji.

"Don't make me laught, there's no way Naru...or maybe... arrrgh ! It's way too..."

"Troublesome..." finished Shikamaru

Sarutobi was watching the crowd grinning _"They don't even know how much they are right. I can't wait to see their faces after this" _"People of Konoha ! It came to my attention that a young man has caused a great emotion among you. I found myself shocked as you were by his feature so much similar to those of our beloved Hero. After a long investigation it has been confirmed that the orphaned boy know as Roxas is a Namikaze !" At this the crowd erupted in cheers _"Now time for the funny part" _"For the Namikaze line is restored the Namikaze mansion will be unsealed ! However the seal protecting this home has been designed to respond to the child of the Yondaime Hokage and his wife, who is not Roxas. For this reason the son of Namikaze Minato and _Uzumaki_ Kushina and leader of the Namikaze-_Uzumaki_ clan will be revealed..." Sarutobi smirked at the look on the face of those who already understood, he took a dramatic pause before shouting "NAMIKAZE-UZUMAKI NARUTO !!!"

* * *

On a dark alley next to the Namikaze mansion, during Sarutobi speech Naruto was anxiously waiting for his time to come. Roxas was with the Hokage an Jiraiya in front of the crowd and Naminé was in said crowd with Axel. He was alone with Hinata who couldn't help but giggle at his apparent nervousness.

"Try to relax Naruto-kun, I'm sure sweaty an flushed aren't part of the idea the villagers have of a Namikaze."

"I know, but I'm not sure if I can do this, even if it is only me and Roxas I don't think I can lead a clan. It's a too great responsability..."

"Don't worry Naruto-kun, I'm sure you'll do well, and if it's too hard for you I will gladly help you. I have been teach to be a proper clan head since I was six after all."

"You're always there for me Hinata-chan... Why don't we discus this later around some ramen, just the two of us ?"

"You mean a date ?"

"Yeah, I think it's how they call that..." Naruto responded with a bright grin, causing Hinata to blush lightly.

"NAMIKAZE-UZUMAKI NARUTO !!!" Echoed the Hokage voice.

"It's time for me to shine. See you later Hinata-chan !" he planted a kiss on her cheek and ran off in direction of his new home, levaving a scarlet Hinata behind.

* * *

Various shout of protest and indignation could be heard within the crowd. Meanwhile Inoichi, Chouza and Shikaku were nearly rolling on the ground from laughter, they didn't especially liked the brat but they didn't disliked him as well; and the irony of it all was just too much. To think the person the villagers hated more than anything was the son of their beloved former leader and a clan head on top of that, only someone with no sense of humor would not be laughing. Apparently humor was a rare trait on this day...

Naruto appeared from the alley and walked to where Sarutobi, Jiraiya and Roxas stood.. He wore the outfit he received for his birthday, who would wear a horrible orange and blue jumpsuit on a day like this? The black pants and black jacket revealing a mesh undershirt at the collart gave him an aura of seriousness and ability.

"And now, as a proof of his lineage, Naruto will open this bloodseal."

Naruto gulped, it was the moment of truth, he took a kunaï, cut his palm and place his bloody hand on the door. Immediatly black markings covered the mansion and began glowing with chakra before disapearing. The unsealing was complete. Some applauded but the majority went away as soon as the process began, they had their proof and didn't like it at all.

"Where are they going, I didn't gave them my speech !!"

"Let them be Naruto, they will see their mistake in due time." stated Kakashi as he arrived.

"YOU'RE LATE !!" screamed Naruto and Roxas "What kind of bodyguard are you ?"

"Huh, you said something ?"

Sarutobi chuckled "Well, don't we have business to take care of ?" They all entered the manor and headed to a dusty living room, Kakashi performed a wind technique to clean it. "So, you want Kakashi-san to protect this house and yourself from any treat until the end of this school year, it is a classic B-rank guarding mission inside te wall of the village, Kakashi will live here with you for the duration of his assignment and can be called back for A and S-rank missions. For a duration of seven months this will cost you seven hundred thoussand ryo, you can pay now if you want to." Seeing the look of utter shock on the young ones face Sarutobi added "Did I forget to mention you dispose of the Namikaze-Uzumaki clan fund, wich represents an amount of nearly one hundred million ryo ?" Two jaws collided with the floor "Naruto-kun, if you would please sign up these forms..." too shocked to think it over Naruto put his signature on the papers "That settle our deal, it is a pleassure to count you as our clients. I'll leave you now, have a nice day."

Some minutes after the Hokage left Axel, Naminé and Hinata entered the living room. Kakashi left himself in order to take his things.

"That's something else than my apartement... right Roxas ? Roxas can you hear me ? It's me, Axel, got it memorized ?"

"One... hundred... million..."

"Oookaaayyy..."

Once the Namikaze-Uzumaki's snapped out of their trance the five talked for two hours straigh. Axel leaved letting the kids betwen themselves.

"Can I talk to you alone, Naruto-kun ?"

"Of course, Hinata-chan" he led her to an empty room an asked "It's about earlier, right ?"

"Yes, I was wondering what it meant for you, was it a friendly gesture or something more ?"

Naruto blushed "Well you see I wasn't really thinking back then but..." he locked his cerulean eyes on Hinata pale lavender ones "... I think I like you more than a friend."

"Do you... Do you really mean that ?"

"Yes.. I would understand if you don't want an..." He was interrupted by Hinata's arms around his neck.

"I feel the same way Naruto-kun, for a long time now..." She then told him how much she admired him for never giving up no matter the difficulties or the hateful looks, that he gave her courage and strenght. In return, he told her that her kindness inspired him and that her belief in him made him more happy with himself he have never been...

As they returned to the living room they saw Roxas and Naminé hugging.

"It will not be the same without you around, you know..." said Naminé, tears beginning to flow from her eyes "Oh nooo, I promised myself I would not cry. You'll come to visit from time to time ?"

"You're too emotional Naminé, of course I'll visit you and Axel. It's not like I am leaving the village, and you can come around anytime you want..." Naminé cried ever more "Why do you cry so much Nami-chan ?"

"I don't know... It's just that from we start we've always been together, it's so strange to think I won't get you up tomorow morning..." she buried her face further into his shoulder.

Naruto coughed "Do you want us to leave alone ?" Hinata punched him on the shoulder for ruinning the moment.

Naminé separated herself from Roxas "No, it's okay. I should go anyway, Axel must be waiting for me..."

"I'll go too." added Hinata.

The boys accompanied the girls to the door. Naminé waved at them while Hinata kissed Naruto on the cheek. As they were away from the mansion Naminé began questionning Hinata "Did I really see you kiss Naruto-kun ? So does that mean your together now ? Please tell me !"

"I won't say a word."

"You don't have to, when I'm back home I will know everything..."

"You won't do that, right Naminé-chan ?"

"Just try me..."

"Well if you do I will be forced to tell about this touching scene from earlier."

"I see there is no pacefull way out of this."

"I fear not..."

* * *

In the Namikaze mansion's living Jiraiya was standing on the ceilling, concealed by an invisibility genjutsu, scribbling at an insane speed on a notepad. _"This is gold"_. Kakashi shunshined in front of the two blonds holding a scroll.

"Well, time to clean up this mess." The boys groanned. "You too Jiraiya-sama..."


	7. Chapter 6 : Freedom

Team Blondie

by

French NaruHina

Chapter 6 : Freedom

Naruto was busy cleaning his father study, it was full of diagrams and seals prototypes, surely the result of his attempt to find a way to seal the Kyuubi. As he was organizing the different scrolls, they may be of some use later, one caught his eye, it was addressed to him ! He quickly unrolled it on the still dusty desk.

_Naruto, my son,  
If you read this it mean that you're already a chunin so I guess congratulations are in order. I am certain you've become a wonderful man and shinobi. Know that your mother and I would have done everything to be with you right now... As you probably noticed, you are unable to perform the classic clone technique, well it's kinda my fault, because I sealed the Kyuubi in you you have an insane ammount of chakra making you unable to drawn the required ammount of chakra for a bunshin; on the other hand your massive reserve will allow you to use the kage bunshin like no other before. That lead us to the jutsu I transmit, you can see three storage seals below containning, from left to right, the kage bunshin, the rasengan and the hirashin. You can learn the first two as soon as you may want to, for the last I advice you to wait before you reach Jiraiya-senseï fuuinjutsu mastery. As you probably know already, he is your godfather and, while he may be a pervert, you can count on him... Well I have a giant nine-tailled fox to seal and I'm still not ready so goodbye son._

_Namikaze Minato_

_P.S. : Sorry to tell you this way but you have to know... I just discovered your mother has been poisoned._

It took 16 seconds for Naruto to process the last bit of information before screaming "ERO-SENNIN !"

Jiraiya entered the room grumbling "Don't call me that brat !"

"No time for that. Who did this ???" Naruto retorted pointing to the last line of his father's letter.

"So you found out... Sorry but we don't know who killed your mother..."

The blond's eyes darkened "You don't know or you can't prove it ?"

"I see it's no use to hide it from you. His name is Danzo. As for why, Danzo wanted to make a weapon out of you by incorporating you in his ROOT program, your mother never would have accepted that so he made you an orphan, under the direct custody of the council. Senseï was only able to save you from this by one voice..."

"I'LL KILL HIM !!! I'LL RIP HIM APART LIMB BY LIMB FOR WHAT HE DID TO MY MOM !!!!" As his eyes turned red Jiraiya choped hil on the back of the neck, knocking him out.

* * *

Naruto awoke on a bed, he quickly recognized the room as his new bedroom. _"When did I go to bed ? Wait, ero-sennin knocked me out, but why ? Oh yeah, Danzo-teme..."_

"I know what you're thinking, don't try anything for now..." he looked to his left, on a chair next to his bed stood Kakashi,reading his favorite orange book "Jiraiya-sama told me everything, I will not say I feel the same as you do right now, but if I could I would kill Danzo myself. However he has too many allies inside the village for us to get any hope to succed..."

"So, you're a perv too ?"

Kakashi eye-smiled "Yup ! You know what ? I'll train you and your friends. From what I've heard the four of you suffer from a serious lack in ninjutsu, so you should appreciate the fact I'm, after Hokage-sama, the one who know the more jutsu in this village."

"Really ?"

"Yes, I'm sure you'll be the top students in no time if you do as I say..." seeing the stars in the blond eyes, Kakashi couldn't help but think _"Too easy"  
_

"You're on Kakashi-senseï !"

* * *

The next day Naruto and Roxas met with Hinata and Naminé in front of the academy, Naruto was grinning like an idiot troubling Naminé "Something new Naruto-kun ?"

"Uh ? Yeah, you won't believe it, Kakashi-senseï want to help us with ninjutsu, isn't that awesome ?"

"I suppose it is..."

Hinata wasn't conviced by this explanation though : this smile was a mischievous one, Naruto was up to something... Her suspicions were confirmed as they entered the classroom and passed by the remaining menbers of the straigh Uchiha fanclub, who were currently battling about who would get the "honor" to date Sasuke.

"You see Naminé-chan, the old-man told me that when a clan was reduced to one male menber there is a law that permit said remaining menber to take multiples wives, in order to repopulate the clan that is..." the fangirls stopped their battle and looked at each other before nodding. Sasuke heard and saw everything from his seat, as the now organised fangirls reached him is only thought was _"Curse you Namikaze..."_

_

* * *

_

As they finished classes for the day the group met with Kakashi at trainning ground seven... well more like they waited for him new senseï arrived half a hour later to see Naruto and Hinata sat under a tree holding hands, Naminé drawing the lake and Roxas examining the monument near the three wooden poles.

"Yo !"

"You're late." declared Roxas non taking his eyes of the graved stone "What's this ?"

"This is the reason I asked you to come here."

"Didn't you say it was to teach us ninjutsu ?" asked a perplexed Naruto.

"Yes, but I choosed this trainning ground to tell you about this monument. There are graved the names of the ninjas who gave their live for the village. If you want me to teach you, you must understand you are barly nothing by yourself, it is only by puting your strenght together than you can you can achieve your goals... the names of all my gennin team menbers are on this stone. One of them told me once "those in the ninja world who breaks the rules and regulation are called trash but those who don't care about their companions are even worse than trash."" he took a pause to let the words sank in "in order to become true ninja of Konoha you must keep in mind that you may have to put your live in the line to protect your teammates because they are the ones you must trust more than anything, do you understand what I mean ?" at the look of determination in their eyes he concluded "Good. I will teach you elemental ninjutsu, but because they are extremly draining in chakra better control is required so we will begin with the water walking exercise. Once you'll be able to do push-ups on the surface of the lake I will teach you techniques of your respective elemental affinity 'cause they require ten percent less chakra to execute... Now let me explain to you how to walk on water..."

* * *

Three months passed and saw the four of them climb to the top of their class ranking. The second general evaluation a month and a half before cut the number of students down to 28 students, surprisingly few fangirls gave up, leading their promotion to consist of a majority of girls. The remaining students found themselves forced to raise their level to keep up with the lead situation greatly infuriated one Uchiha Sasuke who found himself ranked fourth, tied with Naruto only because his superior marks in written tests, plus, as it is well know, uncontrolled anger is the worst enemy of a shinobi thus the more the four were good the less Sasuke was able to control his frustration and the less he was able to keep up the pace they set.

* * *

Hinata was returning home after a date with her "Naru-kun" her now mid-lenght hair waving softly. As she walked through the Hyuuga compound her Byakugan eyes caught sight of somethin unusual. _"They are no council meeting scheduled this evening..." _As the council of elders enterred a room she activated her Kekkei Genkai, her father was not present, it couldn't be good. She proceeded to read on the elders lips, thankfully noone were turning his back at her.

"It seems that the heiress managed to take the first place in all categories this time around..."

"Yes, it appears we were wrong considering a faillure, but it could prove itself a hindrance to the clan..."

"You're right, Hiashi himself is more an more rebelious in our meetings, we cannot afford Hinata continue to walk on that path of hers, the fact she alterred the Jyuken is proof enough she doesn't respect our authority anymore."

"We should have take measures earlier, we all know that. Dwelling in the past won't resolve anything. I have a solution to maintain the heiress under our influence, I suggest we marry her to my grandson Hiro, he share our views on the clan and should be able to divert Hinata's authority once she take over the clan. Can I count on your support in this matter ?" all approved.

Hinata couldn't believe her eyes, they planned to marry her off in order to keep control of the clan _"I need to warn Otousan... No, his hands are bound in case of unanimous vote from the council, I can resolve this by the official means. If I want to counter them I'll have to play dirty..."_

* * *

Kakashi opened the door of the Namikaze mansion mansion to find Hinata standing there "Well, I didn't thought you couldn't stay away from Naruto more than an hour." he joked "Please come in."

Hinata reached Naruto and Roxas who were watching TV in the living room with Kiba. "Hina-chan, what are you doing here already ? Is something wrong ? Oh, don't mind Kiba, he asked if he could hang out and we said yes..."

"Yo" was the greeting from Kiba, who was busy petting Akamaru and watching the cool movie on the screen.

"Naruto-kun, I want you to marry me."

"WHAT ?!"

Kiba whistled "You sure know how to treat the ladies Naruto, you got to show me how you do."

Meanwhile Roxas began sulking _"I don't even have a girlfriend and he is already going to marry..."  
_

"C-can we discuss this privately ?" Naruta grabbed Hinata hand and led her to his study. "Could you tell me where this come from ?"

Hinata told him about the conversation she heard earlier "So you see if we don't marry soon the elders will marry me to this Hiro and we can't be together anymore. I wish there were an other way but there isn't : the only other possibility would be to overthrow the current council but all other main familly member support the council views, and the branch familly can't do anything because of the caged bird seal." she concluded in a hurry.

"Wait a second, did you said caged bird seal ?" at her nod he rushed to his desk "where did I put this ? Ah,there it is !" he took a scroll ad unrolled it on the desk, Hinata took a look at it from above Naruto's shoulder. On it appearred a reproduction of the Hyuga seal another seal intricated aroud and inside it, the scroll read _cage bird seal removing seal_.

"It can't be..."

"Well, I may be a newbie in the sealing arts but ero-senseï is a good teatcher. I don't fully understand the working of this seal but it seems the red seal is designed to progressivly tear down each layer of protection from the green seal, then disipate its main matrice. My father's notes say he never tested it but the theory seems correct. However it's execution require a level of precision I don't have right now, but maybe Naminé-chan can reproduce it exactly..."

"Do you think we can try it tomorow ? I have a personnal debt to honnor."

"Uuuh, sure."

"Great, I should go I have a public trainning session for the clan... I think Ill pick Hiro as my opponent this time !" She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving.

_"Poor guy...I'll better prepare everthing for tomorow."_

_

* * *

_

Neji was annoyed, Hinata-sama asked him to escort her and he has team trainning next, his team was not so terrible Tenten was okay but Lee and Gai... just thinking of them sent shiver down his spine. He found himself soon in front of the Namikaze household. "Do you still require my presence Hinata-sama ?" she didn't respond, he sighed then followed. She greatly intrigued him, five months ago he considered her destiny was to reamin weak but as time passed she proved herself more and more competent, she wasn't at his level yet but he admitted she obliged him to take her more and more seriously in their sparring matches. She managed to change her fate, a right reserved to main family members... As he finally took notice of his surroundings he realized he was in the mansion's basement, surrouding by three blond blue eyed people, two he recognized as the Namikaze-Uzumaki duo the third being he girl his age.

"Neji-niisan, you're probably wondering why I brought you here."

"It is not my place to question your intentions Hinata-sama."

"Actually my intentions should be your concern right now... I know you hold me responsible for your father's death so I decided to act upon this..."

_« Great, not only did she bring my father into this but she want to torture me now 'till I pardon her... »_

"...that's why we will unseal you."

Neji eyes widenned "Don't say such words lightly..." his voice contained a dangerous edge.

"As you probably know, sealing ink is a mix of normal ink and blood which give it its chakra-conductive properties. As your father lost his live because of me it would be justice my blood is used in the mix that will unseal you." she then cut her palm and let her blood flow into an ink bowl bellow her. Naruto handed the bowl and a scroll to the blond girl who approached Neji. She unrolled the scroll on the floor and put a brush in the ink.

"My name is Naminé, please stay still : if I do a mistake in the design of this seal your brain could liquefy when we try to activate it." if Neji was nervous before this certainly calmed him dow...

Naminé slowly applied the ink on Neji's forehead. "I'm done. It's up to you now Naruto-kun..." He came in front of Neji and put his right hand on his forehead.

"It may hurt a lot..."

"Not as much as what you'll feel if it's some kind of joke..."

"Hina-chan told me you would say something like that... " he began channeling chakra through the seal. Neji felt a burning sensation on his forehead, he forced himself to stay unmoving, the sensation suddently disapeared and he fell to his knees panting. Naruto handed him his hitai-ite, he hesitantly looked at his reflection and tears streamed down his cheeks : his forehead was blank. He bowed the deepest he could.

"There is no words to express how thankfull I am. I am in your eternal debt. The four of you gave me freedom and I shall know no rest untill I fully repay you."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head in embarrasement. Roxas spoke "A simple "thank you" would have been enough you know..."

"Neji-niisan, you should go meet your team, then meet me in front of my father study when I come back from the academy."

"Hai Hinata-sama !"

* * *

Neji walked through the village streets, everything seemed so different, like if a whole new world of opportunities opened itself to him « The taste of freedom surely... », he reached team 10 trainning grounds where Tenten and Lee were already waiting.

"Good morning Neji."

"Good morning Tenten." replied Neji, surprissing the young girl, he wasn't the most polite of person usually.

"You seem on a pretty good mood on this nice morning my youthful rival !" shouted Lee. Aaahhh Lee, such enthusiasm was intoxicating, he never gave up, struggling everyday against fate to realize his dream, becoming a formidable ninja without use of ninjutsu or genjutsu, how right he was... "Did something pleasant hapened to you ?"

"Yes Lee, this hapened..." he took off his hitai-ite, his conpanions gasped in surprise.

"You don't wear this unyouthful seal on your forehead !It is a wonderful news, YOSHHHH !!!"

"Yes, it is. Lee," the green spandex wearing shinobi turned to him "my flammes of youth are brighter than yours..." Neji smiled as he took his battle stance.

"I think a youthful match will help us determine who's flammes of youth burn brighter..." Lee replied before charging Neji. They went at it for four hours, not even noticing Gaï was standing there , crying from the beauty of such a youthful spectacle.

* * *

Hiashi was in his study, reading various report, when he heard a knock on the door.

"You may enter..." his vistors revealed themselves to be his eldest daughter and his nephew.

"Otousan, I am here to discuss primordial matters concerning the future of the clan. I discovered the council is currently plotting in order to take control of the clan."

"Yes, I came to the same conclusion earlier today... Alas, I fear there is nothing I can do against an unanimous vote of te council as they have the full support of the majority of the main familly..."

"Neji-niisan, could you ?" Neji nodded and revealled his seal-less forehead "You can leave now." he departed.

"H-how ?"

"Yondaime-sama develloped a way to undo the caged bird seal, his son recently discovered it and he accepted to help me free the branch familly... I came here to propose you to associate to this effort, as I know it was your dream before my uncle death. Even if I don't have your support I will procced along my plan..."

_"I see, whatever choice I make Hinata will be seen as the liberator of the branch familly, wich represent five sixth of the clan number. I can merely choose betwen the "bad" and the "good" side, in the best of cases I'll only be a figure head as the majority of the clan will fully support Hinata views making her the true leader. Very clever..." _"It seems I have no other choice than to associate with you.. bu tell me, what would you do if I threatened you to silence you one way or another ?"

"I guess I would have to dispel myself as I am a kage bunshin."

"You can use this jutsu ?!"

"Only one bunshin at a time each two hours."

Hiashi smiled "You got me checkmate on this daughter..."

* * *

Omake : The legend of the 300 fangirls part 2

"I think a youthful match will help us determine who's flammes of youth burn brighter..." Lee replied before charging Neji. They went at it for four hours, not even noticing Gaï was standing there , crying from the beauty of such a youthful spectacle.

Four hours later Leonida met her troops near the trainning grounds. Her second in comand spoke.

"Leonida-sama, this is our new recruits, our numbers reach now 73 braves."

"That is good, you must pursue your effort..."

The yaoi fangirls heard the echoes of a battle so they went to investigate. As they reached its location Neji and Lee just finished.

"It appears we were evenly matched today my youthful friend."

"It seems so Lee..."

"NEJI !" they ran toward each other.

"LEE !" tears began to flow freely.

"NEJI !" an ocean sunset background appeared from nowhere.

"LEE !" they gave each other a bone crushing manly hug.

"It's the most wonderful thing I've ever saw..." stated Leonida's seconnd in command.

Leonida nodded and turned to her troops "Remenber this day, girls, 'cause it will be yours for all of times !"

* * *

AN : This one was longer as you have seen. I hope you don't feel like I rush into things. All rewiew is a welcomed one !


	8. Chapter 7 : Begining of the genin days

Naruto : Hey guys ! This story got other 1,200 hits and 600 visitors.  
Hinata : That's great Naruto-kun ! People do like us *hugs Naruto*

Team Blondie

by

French Naruhina

Chapter 7 : Begining of the genin days

The remaining months at the academy went smoothly. Our four heroes reinforced their position as top students and finally made friend with all other clan's heirs, making Shino act except for Sasuke who was not the friendly kind of person. As they reached the graduation exam the class effective was reduced to 20 students, 13 of wich were female, 11 of wich were fangirls, 9 of wich were yaoi fangirls; such a fact was unheard from all the academy's history. The big day came and, well... everyone passed the pathetic excuse of a test they called a graduation exam. After the congratulations Iruka and Axel sent the new gennin home telling them to come back a week later for team assignement.

"My Hina-chan is the rookie of the year, do you hear that Konoha ?!" Naruto shouted at the top of his lungs.

"And I'm second, girls power !!!" added Naminé.

"That's only because written test are over-rated Nami-chan..." retorted Roxas.

"And Naruto-kun had to be the fourth of all positions..." stated Hinata.

"Yeah, strange..." replied the other three in unison.

"Anyway, what do you want to tell us Naruto ?"

"Well, you remenber that Kakashi-senseï told us there is a secondary gennin test, right? And that deception was a ninja first weapon ?"

"Yes, your point ?"

"Since our jonin-senseï's will probably know all of our moves from academy's reports I guess it's time to learn a new jutsu in order to surpise them : the RASENGAN ! We got a week, I know we can master it in that time..."

* * *

Six day later, four youth who hadn't mastered the rasengan went at the Hokage tower to retrieve their ID's. Naruto was the last to retrive his, as the Hokage handed him the precious card a shadow entered the office and began running at the Hokage, carton shuriken in hand. The young boy took his foot on his own blue scarf and fell on the ground. Naruto recognized the boy from this Naminé's drawing some time ago and decided to have some fun. He advanced to the boy who was rubbing his head "I'm sure you tripp...whoaaah" he didn't finished his sentence as he was suddently lifted into the air by his collar.

"What's your name kid ?"

"S-sarutobi Konohamaru..."

"Konohamaru, do you realize attempt against the Hokage's life is considered a capital offence ?" Sarutobi chuckled at his grandson expression.

"N-no sir..." Konohamaru's preceptor, Ebisu, entered the office.

"Honorable son, what are you doing to the honorable grandson ?"

"I'm just teaching him a lesson..." responded Naruto as he put the kid down "observe carefully Konoharu, it's how you must do it. Kage bunshin no jutsu !" nine clones of him appeared causing raised eyebrows from the two adults. "It's how you defeat a Hokage... ORIOKE NO JUTSU !!!!" in a cloud of smoke the ten Naruto's were replaced by naked blonde bimbos. The hokage and Ebisu fainted from blood loss.

"That was awesome ! They didn't even knew what hit them... Can you show me how to do this move ? Pleeasseee" The young Sarutobi tried to make his cutest face.

"Sorry, I can't, I don't know how my girlfriend would react if she knew about this technique... but if you want you can come watch me and my friends train... what do you think ?"

"Sure, I mean you seem pretty strong and all..."

* * *

Konohamaru was bored, he tough he was going too see some cool stuff but all they were doing was trying to pop water baloons by swirling their chakra, he was about to lall asleep when a loud splash was heard. "Yes I did it!" it was the older boy, he seemed proud of himself but Konohamaru couldn't understand why : when he wanted to burst a water baloon he just threw it at someone and took a run for his life, that was fun at least... how could soaking oneself help becoming a better shinobi ?

"Then why don't you take care of this kid Roxie-chan, he seems like he's going to sleep anytime soon..."

"Don't call me that... okay, Konohamaru right ? Do you want to see some marvellous jutsu ?"

Some hours later they all managed to get the first step of the rasengan down, wich was quite an accomplishment in itself. Everyone returned home to rest for the next day.

* * *

Iruka and Axel entered the classroom with a pale skinned black haired boy aroud Roxas an Naminé age in tow.

"Hello class, as they were an non multiple of three number of graduate this year the civilian council proposed we incorporate Saï here into a team, he may not have attended the academy but proved himself worthy of the tittle of genin in a test of skills, please welcome him fully..."

"And now for the main event of the day, » annouced Axel « the team assignement, as you know the teams are usually balanced in function of the genins grades, the rookie of the year being team up with the dead last an a mid-ranker student... as it was a foolish way to do things Hokage-sama decided the teams will be custom this year so let's begin..."

The first three teams were all female teams.

"Team 4 : Saï, Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura; jonin instructor Hatake Kakashi. Team 5 : Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Choji; jonin instructor Sarutobi Asuma. Team 6 : Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuga Hinata and Aburame Shino; jonin instructor Yuhi Kurenai. Team 7 : Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto, Namikaze-Uzumaki Roxas and Naminé; jonin instructor Mitarashi Anko..." Axel bursted out in laugher at the three blonds terrorized expresion "just kidding, jonin instructor of team 7 Gekko Hayate" Soon each jonin came for their team, except Kakashi who was three hours late.

* * *

Naruto and his fellow teammates were following their sicly looking senseï to a nearby park, the jonin motioned them to seat on a bench. « I *cough* think introductions are in *cough* order... I am Gekko Hayate, tokubetsu jonin my *cough* interests reside in kenjutsu and matters that concern only myself. My main objective from now on is to turn *cough* you into fine Konoha ninjas, your *cough* turn... »

"Roxas, I like trainning. I plan to perfect my dual katana style and help my cousin becoming Hokage."

"Naminé, I like drawing. Don't really have plan for the future yet..."

"Naruto, becoming Hokage, when do w got the second test ?"

"So you already *cough* know about it ?" three nods "And you *cough* decided to tell me the less possible *cough* information in order to surprise me *cough* later ?" again three nods "Well I was planning *cough* to let you a good night of rest *cough* but I guess we can begi now as you are probably already equiped... Trainning *cough* grounds 26 in 15 minutes." he shunshined.

* * *

As they reached the designated location Hayate called out to them "You're in time, that's a *cough* good point. Your objective is to draw *cough* blood from me by any mean necessary, if *cough* I remain unscratched by the end of two hours, *cough* you'll fail and be sent back to the academy... If I draw *cough* blood from you you'll also fail. Begin !" the three blonds charged at him head on _"It is the best they students they had ? Seems it'll end quickly" _« Don't be overcomfident ! » he unsealthed his katana and swinged it horizontaly, cutting each of them lightly,causing them to burst into smoke. _"Kage bunshins ?" _he promptly took a defensive stance in case of a surprise attack... nothing came. _"So they want to play it this way..."  
_

The three friends were hidden in bushes. "He's good..." mumbled Roxas "did you find out something about his tactics Nami-chan ?" She was drawing rapidly several scenes on her sketchpad.

"Sorry, nothing useful for the moment. We're lucky he doesn't protect his memories..."

Naruto then got an idea "Wait, I think I know how to do it. But first we should let him test our skills."

Hayate was desperatly waiting for a move from his students _"At least they don't rush head on into action... "_ when two small balls flew from the nearby bushes and rolled under him, they exploded into smoke. _"Smoke bombs ? Clever..."_ coughing he took two step back avoiding a diagonal katana slash and parried an horizontal slash to his left with his own. He jumped out of the smoke only to avoid Naminé's punch coming at him, he kicked her on her mid section and attempted to slash at her only for tri-kunaïs to shot out her sleeves blocking his blade. A pair of hands bursted from the ground and grabbed his ankles, he quickly pushed Naminé away and cut the hands who disappeared in an small explosion of smoke. The three youth charged at him when Kakashi emerged from the bushes.

"Yo, sorry to unterupt you but Hokage-sama need to meet with this two boys..."

_"No Icha Icha ?"_ "You are *cough* not Kakashi, show me your *cough* true face."

"I guess it's no use to hide it now..." he dropped his henge revealing a Iwa shinobi in battle attire. He dashed toward Naruto. Hayate intercepted him as he was about to slice his throat open, he thn felt a light pain in his arm, he looked behind him to see that Naruto had cut his arm with a tri-kunaï.

"Got you senseï !" said Naruto with a grin, the Iwa-nin then bursted out into smoke.

"That was *cough* a sneaky move... something *cough* that should be expected fom a true *cough* shinobi plus you did draw blood from *cough* me. You pass. Come back here *cough* in two days for our first trainning session as team blondie... »

"Team blondie ?"

"Sounds better to me *cough* than Team 7, but if you want *cough* I can change it to team dumb..." he received three death glares "I though *cough* so too. See you." He shunshined away.

Naruto then took his teammates in a group hug "We did it ! We're genin !" he broke the hug and pointed in the general direction of the village "TO ICHIRAKU !!!"

* * *

The next day all jonin instructor assembled in the Hokage office to announce the second xam outcome. They went by numerical order, the firts one to go was a visibly terrified male jonin.

eT-team o-one passed. H-however I-I re-request a ch-change of affectation..." his request was denied immediatly causig him to wince.

"Team 2 failed."

"Team 3 failed too."

"Team 4 barely passed."

"Team 5 passed."

"Team 6 passed."

"*cough* Team *cough* 7 *cough* passed *cough*." Asuma's presence induced a higher coughing frequency.

"Well it sems that the raising of academy standarts led to a greater number of genin," stated Sarutobi "congratulation to those of you who passed their teams.I expect your teams tomorow for mission attribution."

As they exited the office the jonin began chatting about their teams. Asuma adressed Kakashi. "Congratulation for your first sucessful team Kakashi, how did they pass your bell test ?"

"Well, officially they showed a great teamwork, but in fact Sakura and Saï only praised Sasuke, Saï also fought under his true level of skill. I couldn't fail them as the merchant guild threatenned Hokage-sama to starve the village if this team didn't suceed... this team only purpose sems to be stroking the Uchiha's ego." _"Plus that Saï character being proposed by Danzo this couldn't be worse..."_ "Anyway, why did you looked so scarred Toji-san ?"

The jonin instructor of Team 1 spoke up "Y-ou don't want to k-know... those g-girls, they m-made me see t-things no man s-should ever s-s-see... their gen-genjustus are t-terrific" _"Curse you Leonida..."_

_

* * *

_

A month of borin D-ranked mission folowed for the new genins. The members of team blondie and Hinata finally mastered the second stage of the rasengan and developped a theorically devastating technique. Naminé, with the Hokage's authorization, revealed her special ability to Hayate who advicd her to focus on genjutsu as she could use her gift to discover an opponent's fears; Hinata gladly transmited her some genjutsu scrolls from her instructor. Under Hayate's tutelage Roxas greatly improved his kenjutsu skills. Naruto reached a level of fuuinjutsu mastery allowing him to create storage scrolls and explosive tags by himself, earning him high praise from his godfather. Hinata began studying the medical arts, however without proper tutoring medical ninjutsu's were beyond her reach so she focused on herbalism and medical salves creation.

* * *

Naruto was medidating, it was the third time this day he had to bring back Tora, the daimyo's wife's cat, this day and he clearly had enough, so he decided to kill the "evil cat from hell" then burn him to ashes he would burry under the Hokage momument; while he had the unspoken agreement of Roxas this proposition greatly upset Naminé, Hayate gave him a sympathetic look but told him they couldn't do it since it represented a great income for the village and advised him to go meditate in order to calm down. So there he was, trying to find interior peace and serenety. After ten minutes of deep relaxation effort he felt something, he opened his eyes hoping to come upon the secret meaning of life, only to see he was in a dark sewer. _"Wait, when did I got here ?" _he started exploring the new location and soon found himself in front of a large cage whose doors wher maintened closed by a small piece of paper thaat read _seal_, he immediatly understood wher he was. "Why does my mindscape look like a sewer ?"

**"I asked myself the very same question many time among the years..."  
**

"And that make you the Kyuubi." a pair of blood red eyes appeared inside the cage, followed by the figure of a red-furred nine-tailed giant fox.

**"Himself. You wouldn't believe how hard it was to bring you here."  
**

"I suppose you want to talk to me, maybe convince me you're a nice guy actually..."

**"No, I wouldn't qualify myself as a "nice guy", I'm rather the neutral kind of fox."  
**

"Said the being considered as a natural disaster wherever he went... Sorry but "destroyer of many villages" doesn't fit my definition of neutral."

**"Well let's say they deserved it... I may not be the kindest of creatures but I have honor and know when recognize the value of others. I believe a malevolent being would not hold such polite conversation. I however don't appreciate affront so as long as you show yourself respectful I'll do the same, disrespect me and I will take revenge in every way possible."  
**

"Shall I understand that your attack twelves years ago was deserved ?"

**"No, and that is the matter I wanted to discuss with you. But first a little tale is in order. More than a century ago, some members of the Hyuga clan branch family came upon me requesting I freed them from the seal that enslaved them, swearing eternal veneration to me... I acepted the deal and granted them new powers, a strong chakra-affinity to fire and evolved their Byakugan into the Sharingan. They formed the Uchiha clan and respected their part of our agreement for a generation, however I made a mistake : I created the Sharingan too powerful and they became arrogant, the second generation of Uchiha forgot its debt to me. Then came the third generation and the accursed Uchiha Madara, he and his brother Izuna managed to unseal a new level of the Sharingan, the Mangekyo Sharingan, they thought themselvees to be the new gods of the battlefield but such power came to a price, each time they used this new power, wich was often, their sight deteriorated. In a desperate attempt to avoid blindness Madara took his brother eyes obtainning the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan wich granted him immortality and more importantly the ability to put me undr his direct control. Later he founded this village with Senju Harashima. Being refused the position of Hokage he decided to betray the village but receiving no support was obliged to leave. Harashima opposed him,this man was something else, kid, he managed to defeat me on his own power, somthing only your father manged to reproduce, his mokuton ability quickly imobilised me allowing to watch Madara getting beatten, such a wonderful spectacle. He even had the honor to excuise himself for having to attack me, we though Madara to be dead but fate prove us wrong... Twelve years and a half ago I found myself in a forest Madara facing me, before I could eat him he made eye contact gaining control over myself, he then made me attack the village leading us to this discomfortable situation. Uchiha Madara disrepected me on various occasions, even daring to make me commit unjustified crimes... In order to to clean my name I, the Kyuubi no Kitsune, resquest from you to defeat and end the life of Uchiha Madara. As this task will prove itself uneasy at the least I will allow you to use the help of your three closest friend. Know that my reward will be great and immediate if you accept, I will grant you a chakra-affinity to fire wich combined with your wind affinity will make yourself much stronger; your mate's Byakugan will be improved; I will unlock a power that is dormant within your blond haired friend and give more control over her power to your female friend. You are not obliged to respond me now, come back to me when you and your friends come to a decision. Warning your Hokage should also be a wise move...I think you shall leave now."**

**

* * *

**

Naruto found himself back under the tree his team let him at, said team was in front of him, cat retrieved, obviously waiting for him to report the sucess of the mision. He nodded at them and they went.

After the report Naruto stayed behind and asked to talk with the Hokage in private. "Old man, earlier today I was meditating an something hapened... I talked with the Kyuubi."

Sarutobi paled "What did it said ?"

"Well..."

* * *

AN : And this was chapter seven, I'm not satisfied the way the first of it part flowed but it was the best I could do. Naruto finnaly know who his enemies are. Will he accept Kyuubi's offer. What could be Roxas's dormant power ?Why am I asking those question ? The answers to this questions, and to many others, will be revealed in the next chapters of Team Blondie. By the way, making Hayate cough is a pain...


	9. Chapter 8 : Missions

Team Blondie

by

French NaruHina

Chapter 8 : Missions

Naruto was lying on his bed. The events from earlier that day confused him to no end... The old-man confirmed the first part of the fox's storyand he seemed worried about the part about Madara beeing alive somewhere seeking the village destruction. How could a single man destroy a whole ninja village by himself ? On the other hand, Iwa probably though the same thing before his father killed three quarter of its troops during the war... He regretted the time when he had no responsabilities, being the orange clad idiot had its good sides; now he was a clan head who had to avenge his mother from a power-hungry retired shinobi who had a secret ANBU division and all the civilian council on his side, and a millenary demon fox asked him to punish in its name an imortal Uchiha who had enough power to take down an entire village... things couldn't get any worse, on this thought he got up and went to the kitchen where he opened the fridge, there was no more ramen _"Things just got worse..."  
_

"What's up with the downcast expresion cousin ?" asked Roxas as he entered an empty cup instant ramen in his hand.

_"I hate you..." _"Nothing, the fox just want me to kill an immortal Uchiha not even the Shodai managed to kill."

Roxas shrugged "We all have our problems..." he turned to leave when... "WHAAAATTT ?!" Naruto told him about the meeting inside his mindscape "So, if I understood everything right, the Kyuubi want you, the girls and me to take this guy down and I have a dormant awesome power ?"

"Yup ! So what do you think I should do ?"

"About te fox's proposition ?" Naruto nodded "Well, it's not like you can say no, I mean this guy will attack the village one day or another and if you want to be Hokage you'll have to fight him, so I think you should accpt as it will help us getting a bit stronger..."

"Yeah, you're right. We'll need to talk the girls into it."

"Well we must meet with them in a hour for extra-trainning..."

* * *

As he finnaly had everyone approval 'cause "there's no way we let you got through this alone Naruto-kun !" Naruto began medidating, trying to access his mindscape. Oncee he did he went to the Kyuubi's jail.

**"So, I believe you came to a decision..."  
**

"Yes, we accept your terms."

**"Very good, now when you adress me you'll refer to me as Kyuubi-sama and bow to me when you arrive here..."  
**

"Huh ?"

**"From now on I am your employer, as long as it take you to accomplish your task you will show me proper respect. You'll only have to bow when you are "physically" here, we will share an emergency mental link allowing us to discus important matters when you don't have the time to come here. Do you understand ?"  
**

"Hai, Kyuubi-sama."

**"You may go now, concerning your rewards ask your friend to take your hands in theirs, I'll take care of everything from then, you will have to find how to use your new powers by yourselves."  
**

Naruto returned to the real world "Okay guys, you must hold my hands so the fox can do its work, it didn't told exactly me what will change so we'll have to find out ourselves." they took position and were shot by an unbearable pain wich caused them to faint after a minute.

They woke up a hour later "Gaah, that hurt, you could have warn us Naruto !"

"I didn't even know... well let's se if it worked." Naruto took a piece of chakra paper and channeled chakra into it, it cut in two, each half burning. "Okay, now your turn Hinata-chan, it has to do with your Byakugan."

She actived her dojutsu, the veins around her eyes bulging "I can see much clearer now, your tenketsu's are litteraly shinning..." _"And no blind spot. It's too good to be true..."  
_

"Well, since we only know Nami-chan's gift is related to her power we'll have to see it later, as for mine... I hope it will come naturally."

"It's not fair, you had all the easy to figure gifts..." added Naminé. "It must mean we have the powerful ones, right Roxie-chan !" Roxas grumbled at the nickname but still agreed.

* * *

The next morning team blondie arrived to the Hokage tower for mission assignment. The Hokage greeted them. "Team 7 ! Just the one I need. As our most talented team I have a special mission for you." this earned him their utmost attention "Tora the cat escaped again, its retrieval..."

"No way in hell !" Naruto interrupted him "If I see this cat again I'll turn mad !"

"With all due respect Hokage-sama, we think we're ready for something more difficult." added Roxas.

"Plus if we keep doing only D-rank we will only stagnate..." concluded Naminé.

"If Hayate say so I may give you a C-rank..." At the Hokage words Hayate received three pleading looks.

"I guess a C-rank could do some good to them."

"I see... Send the bridge builder in." A chunin guard opened a door and a grey haired bearded old man with a bottle of sake in hand walked in. "This is Tazuna, your mission will be to escort him to his home in the land of Waves then protect the bridge he is currently building."

"Why are only brats sent to protect me. I am a super bridge builder, I should get super ninja !" said the apparently drunk Tazuna.

"Don't worry, they are three of the best you could find Tazuna-san..." stated Hayate "Team, we depart tomorow morning, be at the gates at 6 am."

Team 7 and Tazuna left the tower, only for team 6 to enter. Sarutobi welcomed them warmly. "If I had thought my favorite scouting squad would come today... well, I have the perfect mission for you !"

"If it's again that damn cat, I'll skin it alive..." growled Kiba, Akamaru barked his approval.

"While we have no wish to contest your..." started Hinata.

_"Not again... I'll better cut down the speech on the virtues of a C-rank..." _"Say no more young ones. I think a C-rank investigation mission should help you sharpen your skills." Sarutobi handed a scroll to Kurenai "Bandit activity had been reported around a village north-east from here. The trip there should take you two days, once arrived you have to discover the bandit's hideout then proceed to their capture or call for reinforcement should you be unable to do so yourself."

"We accept the mission, team, meet me tomorow at the gates at 6 am." said Kurenai.

They left. Team 4 made its entry, a bored Kakashi followed the moody Uchiha and his two admirers.

Saï spoke up "Hokage-sama, D-rank missions seem to constitute a hindrance to Sasuke-sama progress, he can't harness his true potential on those."

"Yeah, Sasuke-kun could handle a B-rank by himself !" "No way I let you steal him from me Saï ! Sasuke-kun is mine only, find yourself an other guy !!!"

"That is quite unfortunate, I already assigned the remaining C-rank missions, I fear you will have to capture Tora this time..."

* * *

Naruto was standing at the main gate of the Hyuga compound, he knocked at the massive door... no response; he look right then left and saw a thin chain hanging against the wall _"of course" _he pulled on the chain and a bell echoed. Some seconds later someone opend the door, the young Hyuga send him a glare that promised a painful death _"Great ! As if I hadn't enough of those when I walk on the streets..."_ Naruto decided to break the awkward silence "Uhm, hello, I was wondering if I could see Hinata ?"

"Naruto-sama !!" Neji appeared smilling at him "You can go Hiro, I'll take care of our guest."

"Neji, how many time have I told you to not call me that ?"

"Over four hundred, I have lost the count three month ago..."

"Did you say Hiro, like in THE Hiro ?"

"Yes, it's him. I'm sure you can understand why he didn't seemed too pleased to see you. Don't worry you should receive a warmer welcome inside."

Indeed, once inside the majority of the Hyuga's kept smilling at him, calling him Naruto-sama and bowing before him, the last two to his great a few seemed to be less pleased by his presence... Neji filled him in.

"Hinata-sama told the clan it was you who found the way to free us, since then you are considered our second hero. The unfriendly looking ones are the former main family members, as you can see they didn't took the removing of the seal as well as we did, don't mind them they can't do anything against you as us of the former branch family would die to protect you and Hinata-sama. Well, we're there, my teammates and I were advising Hinata-sama for her first mission outside the village tomorow." He opened a door and led Naruto in a large room where Hinata, Lee and Tenten were sitting aroud a wooden table.

"... and if your teammates run at each other crying and shouting each other name close your eyes before the "unbreakable genjutsu of a youthful sunset" appears or you could loose your sight." advised Tenten.

"But it is such a youthful experience Tenten-chan, even Neji-kun do it from time to time... and Gai-sensei would be so happy if you joined us only once in our youthful embrace !"

"Sorry to interrupt you but Naruto-sama is here..." this comment from Neji made Hinata smile brightly but before she could make a single move Lee was already in front of him bowing deeply.

"Naruto-san, it is a great honor for me to meet the youthful person who helped remove Neji-kun's unyouthful seal and let let embrace fully the flammes of his youth !!!"

_"Not again... note to self : when freeing a clan, try to hide your identity." _Naruto then took a closer look at Lee_ "Huge eyebrows... green spandex... musn't laugh..." _Seeing Naruto's distress, Neji decided to tell his team they should be going as they had a team appointment soon. Just in time : as Tenten an Lee said their goodbye and left Naruto bursted out in laughter. As he finished he was only able to speak betwen heavy breath "Those eyebrows must be living organisms..."

"That's not nice Naruto-kun... but it's true Lee-san seems to be one of a kind." admitted Hinata.

Neji swatdropped _"It's better for them not to know for now." _"I will go too Hinata-sama, Naruto-sama. I trust you to do nothing inapropriate..." he left the now blushing pre-teen to themselves.

"So... I heard you have a mission outside the village tomorow." began Naruto.

"Yes, I was planning to go see you later as I leave tomorow morning."

"Really ? I go on a mission tomorow mornig too, so I though we could go on a date before I leave..." Hinata gladly accepted his proposition.

As they departed from the Hyuga compound Hinata asked "Where are Roxas-kun and Naminé-chan ?"

"They're trainning on the second stage of the Rasengan..." in the last month each made spectacular progress in learning the technique but Naminé was the only one who didn't mastered the second step as she has the lowest chakra reserves, and since they promised each other they would move to the next step together everyone was stuck at the rubber ball exercice. Nobody blamed her as Jiraiya even congratulated them on the astonishing progess they made in the two months since they began learning the technique.

* * *

The next morning teams 7 and 6 gathered at the village gates. It was nearly 6 so they had a little time to discuss.

"I somewhat have a bad feeling about this Naru-kun..."

"Don't worry Hina-chan, it's only a C-rank, it's not like we're going against missing-nins or an evil tyrant..." Tazuna began to sweat profusely.

"Wich would be cool..." intervened Roxas.

"Don't be an idiot Roxas, you'll give us bad luck..." Naminé punched him playfully on the shoulder.

Naruto turned to Kiba and Shino "Guys..."

"I know, don't worry we'll take good care of your girlfriend !" bragged Kiba, Shino nodded.

"I was going to tell you not to let her get all the fun..."

The large double-door began to open, revealling the forest surrounding Konoha. The jonin instructor joined their team. Naruto and Hinata quickly kissed each other good luck and the team departed, team 6 at full speed and team 7 more slowly because of Tazuna.


	10. Chapter 9 : Demon of the mist

Team Blondie

by

French Naruhina

Chapter 9 : Demon of the mist

It was a sunny day like there was so often during summer, the birds were chirping, the sky was of the purest blue and the sun stood high giving light an warmth, the perfect setting for a walk in the park... for a gennin team who just had its first mission out of Konoha it's was just plain boring. One nember of team blondie decided to voice his thoughs.

"It's so boring !Why are we going so slowly ? Can't we just knock the old man out and carry him at a decent pace ?"

"Hitting *cough* the client is not allowed Naruto." Responded Hayate.

"But it's so hot, if we continue like this we'll fry before we reach Wave..."

"I agree with Naruto on this one..." Roxas didn't even finished his sentence as a thin stream of water splashed on his and Naruto's head courtesy of Naminé.

"You feel better now ?"

"That was mean but welcomed, thanks Nami-chan !"

Naruto didn't react at first, looking away as if he was trying to process what had just happened, then "You're a genius Naminé-chan, why didn't I thought of that myself ?" he made some handseals and called his juysu "Fuuton : Air cyclone !" he greatly under-powered the jutsu resulting in the creation of five little tornados he sent in front of each member of the group blowing cool air at them "What do you think of that ?"

"That's a waste of useful *cough* chakra." stated his jonin instructor.

"Nah, it don't consume that much, plus I have huge reserve, I can go that way for hours and not even feel it..."

So they continued their advance toward the land of Waves, greatly appreciating their newfound walked for nearly three hours when something caught the ninja's attention, a puddle of water was proudly standing in the middle of the dirt road, Hayate made some hand signs to his team who noded slightly in acknowledgment. As the group passed the puddle two figures emerged from it, as they were in the back of the group they charded directly at the jonin trapping him in their chain and pulled on it shredding him to pieces. As the genins and Tazuna turned around they saw two men dressed in black cape and wearing breathing mask and a large claw each linked by a shuriken chain, the men spoke as one « One down... » they didn't had time to finish as the five tornados doubled in size an went straight at them.

As the unknow nins evaded the attack, the three blonds took a defensive position around the frightened bridge builder. "Great, it's all your fault Roxas ! Remind me to punch you harder next time..."

"That hurts Nami-chan, I tought it was already behind us..."

"Guys, I think our guests would like us to notice them... Sorry about them, what are your names guys ?" taunted Naruto.

"Oh, I'm Gouzu and this is my bro', Meizu... wait a second, why did I tell you our names ?? Well we'll give you a taste of the Demon Brothers strengh !" The brothers charged at the genins, trying to encircle them with their shuriken chain. However a tri-kunai flew and caught the chain imobilizing the Demon brothers. They disconnected the chain from their claw and charged at the blond boys who took more advanced positions.

Meizu went against Roxas, he tried to thrust his metal claw into the youth chest only to be stopped by a katana, as a second one came to his right he disengaged and jumped back to a more secured location. His brother was not in a better situation, Gouzu was figthing five Naruto at the same time being forced into a defensive position; the brothers looked at each other an noded in unison, it was time to fight seriously... As they took some distance from their foes they charged once again delivering a hard punch to each of the bonds face, making them stumble backyard, they quickly capitalized on their advantage and delivered blow after blow, the two boys barely managed to block their attacks and finally let an opening in their defenses, the brothers launched their clawded hand at them only for their unarmed ones to pass by their opponents's head. This earned them to be kneed directly in the stomach making them loose their breath, before they could do they felt a hard hit at the back of their neck and fell unconscious.

Tazuna was pointing wide-eyed at the seemingly alive Hayate, seeing his client expression the tokubetsu jonin explained « Substitution, one of the most basic, and useful, technique a niinja know... » turning to his team he declared « congratulation, they were chunin level missing-nins from kiri, being able to defeat such oponent on your first real mission is an accomplishment in itself...even at that cost. »

A bruised Naruto rubbed the back of his head "They give us quite the beatting, right ?"

"Yeah, we were lucky Nami-chan messed with their right and left distinction with her gejutsu when she did or we would be shorter by a head..." added Roxas, not in a better shape.

"Someone has to be the brain of this team, that's all." stated the unharmed girl.

"Sorry to burst *cough* your bubble, but I think Tazuna-san *cough* is hidding something from us..." all turned their eyes to the nervous old man "those guys weren't the *cough* regular brigand, I'm tempted to end this mission here *cough* and now."

"Please no !" pleaded Tazuna "I'll tell you everything. You see our country is a very poor one so we couldn't afford something higher than a C-ranked mission." He then explained how a man named Gato took control took control of all harbors gaining monopoly on the island trade starving the people and other monstruosity...

"Great, after the missing-nins here comes the tyrant..." muttered Naminé sending dark glares toward Naruto and Roxas.

"That's pretty *cough* bad news, this misions is at least *cough* a B-rank... Team blondie ! What *cough* do you want to do ?" asked Hayate.

"Well, it's not like we can let him here alone..." began Roxas.

"...plus without him his country will loose all hope..." continued Naruto.

"...so as much as I don't like it we should continue with the mission." concluded Naminé.

"*cough* I see, well it's your lucky day Tazuna-san. But we *cough* can't go like this, our next opponent could be *cough* a lot tougher so we need reinforcement, plus *cough* this two must be taken care of..." the sickly instructor took a silver whisttle from his weapon punch and blew through it emitting... no sound. However some minutes later a hawk landed on Hatate's extended arm. "Konoha's *cough* messenger hawks, they are scattered *cough* all around the land of fire in case we need to *cough* contact the village urgently..." He quickly wrote a coded message "Okay, I asked for back-up *cough* and gave them the postition of our prisoners, *cough* who want to tie those two to a *cough* tree ? »

* * *

A day later the team crossed the sea that separeted the two country, as it was still early in the morning a thick mist surrounded their tiny preventing any sentry to spot them as long as they kept silent. Suddently a large shape emmerged from the mist, a huge bridge appeared and, while it was obviously unfinished, it was an impresive sight. "Whaaooh, and you did this while drunk ?" asked Naruto

"You little..."

"Be quiet !" ordered Hayate.

As they arrived to the other side Tazuna thanked his friend who lend them the boat. They walked toward Tazuna home town for two hour when Naruto launched a kunai at the bushes on the side of the road, everyone eyes widenned when the bushes began to move, only to reveal a white rabbit...

_"White fur ? In the middle of summer ?" _thought Hayate, he heard a distant sound "EVERYBODY, GET DOWN !" he dropped to the groud pulling Tazuna with him, his team quickly followed his example, just in time as a gigantic sword flew over their head and embedded itself on a large tree.

As the little group got to their feet an tall man, wearing no other upper clothing than arm warmers and bandages on the lower half of his face, appeared in a swirl of water crouched on the sword's handle . "If it isn't the famous Namikaze brats... It's not every that a five million ryo bounty come at you, I would be a fool to pass such an opportunity." the man produced his killing intent, paralyzing the genins from its sheer pression.

Hayate noticed his charges predicament, he slapped the three in a row "*cough* Snap out of it !" the youths came back to their senses, but before he could give them any orders the man intervenned.

"Well, that was an interresting way to handle things, I suppose you are the jonin here... Sorry but I don't know your name, not that it matter as you will die soon enough..." he steped down from his sword and took it in one hand.

"But I know *cough* yours, Momochi Zabuza, one of the *cough* seven swordsmen of the mist... Team, take Tazuna *cough* with you and run as fast as you *cough* can !"

"In normal circunstances I would allow you to go if you handed me the bridge builder, but those boys are too valuable to let go so don't think you can save them..."

Hayate charged at Zabuza , aiming his blade at his opponent throat. He managed to drive his katana through Zabuza neck only for him to dissolve into water _"mizu bunshin !" _he ran at his team and barely had time to block Zabuza's circular slash from killing his students. A quick succesion of blows was exchanged betwen the two kenjutsu users.

"I'll admit you're good with a sword, but that's not good enough against me." taunted Zabuza.

"That guy *cough* is way out of my league, listen to me *cough* and run away, I'll try to slow him down... »

"We won' let you behind Sensei !" stated Naminé.

"If Kakashi-sensei tough us one thing it's to never let a teammate down !" Roxas supported his friend's statement.

_"That's bad, Hayate-sensei can equal this guy on skill but he don't have the strengh nor stamina to keep up the pace..." _"Guys, we'll have to use _that_ technique..." said the last member of the team.

"You can't mean _that_ technique ?!" asked his fellow blonds, eyes wide. They looked at Naruto eyes before nodding.

"Sensei, try not to have a heart attack..." Naruto called out "Momochi Zabuza, you know my name..." each took a tri-kunai from their weapon pouch and rolled a tag around the handle "...but you forgot why the Namikaze name was feared across the elemental nations..." at this point the two fighter stopped their battle thinking _"Don't tell it is what I think it is..."_, the genins then launched their kunai's at Zabuza.

Zabuza saw the kunai's land around him _"They're bluffing, there's no way in hell..."_ the young ones made a handseal an were engulfed in a flash of yellow light, at the same instant the kunai's emmited a yellow flash too _"Impossible !!"_ he quickly rotated bringing his masive blade in a circular motion through the lights aroud him. He cut nothing but thin air, as the lights dissipated everyone was in the same position, except Hayate who took advantage of the diversion to pierce through his right biceps and deeply cut his left tigh.

Hayate was relieved, that little trick saved his life, at the previous pace he would have soon reached his limit but now Zabuza had lost a great deal of mobility an was fighting with his bad hand, plus he totally lost the use of his right arm thus his handseals thus his ninjutsu. This fight had took a turn for the better, now they were even... The kenjutsu battle resumed.

The genins and Tazuna were watching the battle who has driffted to the water surface. The opponents were both holding their ground, neither seemed able to land a decisive blow. Roxas turned to Naminé "Nami-chan, you must distract him with a genjutsu, try to find something !"

"Easy for you to say, I have to go from the newest memories to the oldest... it's not like I could directly go to the "worst fear" section of his life like that..." she paused for an instant.

"Wha..."

"A flash." She began to draw furiously "must be Kyuubi's gift..." she completed her picture_ "That's it... now concentration... visualiztion... execution..."_ she carefully executes the handseals and molded her chakra in the perfect shape, normaly such a low level illusion would be dectected imediatly by a jonin but she hoped the schock to cloud Zabuza's judgement.

"YOU !!!" It worked, Zabuza abruply shoved hayate out of his by a powerful swing of his sword and jumped, as good as he could with only one leg, at a person only he could see. As Zauza reached a safe distance from Hayate,who was regainning his footing on the water, Roxas ran at the shore, flashing through handseals, as he finshed he put his palms on the water surface and called his technique.

"Raiton : Lightning palm !" he put nearly all his chakra into it, a line of electrical current made its way toward rhe ex kiri-nin, who had just realized he had been fooled and couldn't evade the attack in his weakened state.

As Zabuza's scream of pain faded with the end of the technique Hayate was already on him "Dance of the Crescent Moon" several clone of the Konoha's swordman appeared aroud Zabuza and all attacked Zabuza in a clomplex patern. Zabuza only managed to avoid fatal blows and was standing bloody and panting atop the water, a chakra-enhanced kick quickly send him crashing into a tree. Hayate approached the uncouscious Zabuza to kill him when two senbon pierced the missing-nin neck.

A youg boy in kiri hunter-nin attire went to the corps "I apologize to steal your kill, but as you understand this body contain secrets I can't let you acess at... Thank you for your assistance in killing this traitor." he took Zabuza on his shoulder and shunshined.

"That was strange..." commented Roxas before falling to the ground, his friends immediatly rushed to his side.

"Don't dare dying on me Roxas ! Come on, open your eyes..." cried Naminé.

"You know it's *cough*only chakra exhaustion,right ? He will *cough*be okay, he just need to sleep for a *cough*while... » Hayate chuckled at the young woman's embarrassment as she realized she had over-reacted. _« Well I'll need my rest too, I can't even feel my body... »_

Naruto took Roxas on his back and the group made its way to Tazuna's house. "Naminé-chan ?"

"Yes Naruto-kun ?"

"I was wondering, what did you showed to Zabuza back then ?"

"See for yourself..." she handed him her skecthpad.

Naruto took it in one hand and looked at the black and white picture. Zabuza and three other men had their giant sword through the body of a man whose left side of the face was concealed by a veil, the swordsmen expresion was one of utter shockwhile the black haired character at the center was smirking. _**"It's him !"  
**_

_"Kyuubi-sama ? Wat do you mean by him ?"  
_

_**"I would recognize this man under any disguise and he don't wear any... Uchiha Madara..."**  
_

Omake

"But I know *cough* yours, Momochi Zabuza, one of the *cough* seven swordsmen of the mist... and my *cough* idol !" Hayate droped his chunin vest revealing a white t-shirt with the inscriptions _Momochi Zabuza is number one _on the front and _Swordsmen of the mist for ever_ on the back. Everyone sweatdropped. "Please, take *cough* me with you Zabuza-sama, I'll do *cough* anything. You can even have *cough*those kids if you want..."

"Well, I don't see any reason not to take you in..." responded the blushing missing-nin.

In the nearby trees, Haku was fuming _"No way I let this guy take my place..." _he thrown senbons at Hayate's vital oints, killing him instantly. _"That take care of this."  
_

At their sensei treason and sudden death the genins ran toward Konoha at speeds even Gai could only dream of, dragging Tzuna along...


	11. Chapter 10 : Uneventful day

I'm back, sorry for the delay in updating but the last month had been pretty hectic for me. So, as an apology I'll let you in the coulisse of this story, the disturbing other side of the mirror, what you should have never see... (I have nothing against Masashi Kishimoto, Hinata on the other hand...)

**Naruto** : Gaaah, I can't take it anymore ! When will we start the next chapter ?!

**Roxas** : Yeah, what the hell is French NaruHina doing ?

**Naminé**, arriving : Well, I think he had to consult a psychotherapist to sort out some issues...

**Me**, laying on a red couch : You see, each time I watched something on the TV or played a video game, my favorite pairring never occured so I guess this is why IO'm writting fanfictions...

**Sigmund Freud**, scribbling on a notepad : It seems to me that you suffer from Oedipius complex : you desire to kill your father in order to sleep with your mother...

**Me** : You're a sick man !

**Sigmund Freud** : That or I am the represenation you ave of me, the me in your mind so to said.

**Me** : WTF ?!

**Naruto** : Did anyone know where is Hina-chan ?

**Naminé** : Not since last evening...

**Naruto**, opening Hinata lodge's door : Are you here Hin... What's this ?!?!?!?!?!

**Hinata**, looking as she hadn't sleep that night, the latest chapter of Naruto on her computer's screen : Hey, N-Naruto-k-kun, how are y-you ?

**Naruto** : You can't take the author in hostage !

**Masashi Kishimoto** (MK), tied up on a chair and gagged : HMMMPPHH ! (Help me !)

**Hinata** : But he still didn't put us together, I was just trying to persuade him. At the rate things are going Sasuke will get an unmirited redemption before I can event talk to you alone...

**Naruto**, noticing several cuts on MK : AAAAHH ! What did you thought ?! What if he kill you off with his god-like powers ?! Please forgive her Mk-sama, and don't pair me up with Sakura on revenge please, she's just a poor girl in love whose feelings you unfairly don't make me notice the depht, preventing me to return them as she rightfully deserves it...

**MK**, thinking : _This is madness._

**Hinata** : Now at each chapter from my confession 'till he make you tell me you love me I'll 128 palm him, then heal him, then cut each of his limb off, then reatach them, then...

**Naruto** : Guys ! Hinata-chan is gone crazy !

**Roxas**, entering the lodge : Crap, it's like Nami-chan at the end of KH2

**Naruto** : How can we stop her ?

**Naminé** : There's no stoping this MWAHAHAHAHA...

**Hinata** : ...then put him into boilling oil, thenmake him listen Barney's song for four hour, then...

**Me**, running into the lodge : Hey, I have a great news : Freud said that I hate myself !

**Everybody** : Huh, great for you....

**Me** : That meanswe can now begin playing the next chapter !

**Everybody**, leaving : Yeah !

**MK** : HMMPH HMMMPHHH ! (Don't let me here alone)

Chapter 10 : Uneventful day

_"Madara ? So that's what he looks like..."  
_

_**"Yes, it seems that Zabuza character and the other three didn't like him moere than I do... Ask the coughing man about this picture."  
**_

_"Hai Kyuubi-sama."_ "Hayate-sensei ! Do you know what this drawing represent by any chance ?"

Hayate too the skecthpad Naruto handed him and looked closely at the picture "I may *cough* know something but it'll not be free, I'll *cough* ony tell you if you *cough* tell me what was that jutsu you used during *cough* my fight." Naruto nodded his agreement so he explained "well the four *cough* guys with the swords must be the four renegade *cough* swordsmen of the mist, a group among the seven swordsmen that *cough* atempted a coup d'état against the Mizukage about *cough* ten years ago..." he pointed to one of the traitors, who upon closer inspection apeared to beabout to be stabed in the gut by a kunai from the central character "this guy wield the *cough* Nagareboshi no Tsurugi (shooting star sword, I think) so he must be Sawahara Nanashi *cough* who is said to have been killed by the Mizukage *cough* himself so I guess this skecth represent *cough* the four on one battle between the renegade swordsmen *cough* and the Mizukage... now I think you have some *cough* explaination to do."

_"So he is or was the Mizukage that's a problem... well, at least we know where he may be, right Kyuubi-sama ?" _The fox didn't respond so Naruto turned to the jonin "The fake Hiraishin, right ?Well since I am carrying sleeping beauty I guess Naminé-chan will have to do the demonstration..."

"No problem..." the kunoichi took a tri-kunai and two tags from her weapon pouch "...it's quite simple in fact : those tags generate a yellow ligth for about one second, all we have to do is to put one around the handle of the kunai and hide one on us then activate both at the same time..." she threw her kunai and activated the tags "... getting a perfect reproduction of the hiraishin."

"But why did that super-crazy assasin went even more crazy when he saw this ?" Tazuna's question earned him dumbstruck looks from the awake konoha-nins.

"You mean you don't know about Namikaze Minato, Yondaime Hokage, Konoha's Yellow Flash ?" at each denomination Tazuna shook his head no "well, he was my father and Konoha's greatest hero, during the third great shinobi war he defeated by himself nearly all Iwa's army using a single jutsu, that technique Naminé-chan explained is nearly identical visualy to my father's jutsu. It worked exactly as we planned : first our enemy thinks we're bluffing then, as he saw the yellow flashes, he totally panicked and focused on the kunais letting a huge opening... as they say "deception is a shinobi's greatest tool""

"So that's *cough* why you always use tri-pronged *cough* kunai..."

"Yes and no, they are aslo more effective in close range combat..." stated Naminé.

* * *

Team seven and Tazuna finnaly reached Tazuna's house by two pm. As the entred his large house the bridge builder shouted "Tsunami, Inari ! I'm back !"

"GRAMPA !!!" a little boy, no older than eight, with black eyes and black hair covered by a fisherman's hat ran at them and huged the old man's legs. Then a black haired/eyed woman in her late twenties arrived.

"I'm glad to see you back safe otusan..." she gasped as she saw the Konoha-nins "Did something happened, your companions seem hurt..." indeed while the young girl was obviously fine her male companions didn't looked as healthy, the brown haired adult was bruised and visibly in great pain, as for the two boys, one was unconcious and caried by the other, who wore a void look in his eyes. Little did she know the yougest of the squad was in fact having an internal conversation with a demon.

As Inari and Tsunami greeted them the Kyuubi finally ended his silence _"Listen brat, I have been thinking and... AAAHHH !! I don't look after you for five seconds and I find you in an UCHIHA LAIR of all places !"  
_

Narto mentally sweatdropped _"They're Tazuna-san family... you don't think anyone with black hair and eyes is an Uchiha, do you ?"  
_

_**"Wait a second, that boy, Saï, is one right ?"  
**_

_"Not at all."  
_

_**"The owner of the weapon shop in the south district ?"  
**_

_"No."  
_

_**"The waitress at the Dango shop ?"  
**_

_"Try again..."  
_

_**"Sasuke ?"  
**_

_"Nope... I mean yes, Sasuke-teme is an Uchiha !"  
_

_**"And the mighty Kyuubi once again reveal the truth to the world !"  
**_

_"Yeah, yeah... What do you want to tell me anyway ?"  
_

_**"Oh, yes... Well I think it would be best if you tell your Hokage about this whole Mizukage/Madara thing."  
**_

_"That's all ? I could have thought so myself..."  
_

_**"Well, you can be pretty dumb at time..."  
**_

_"Spoke the one who mistook half the village for Uchiha's..."  
_

"Naruto-kun, is there someone in here ??" Naruto was pulled out of his internal dialogue by Naminé's hand waving in front of his eyes, he blinked twice "Phew, you spaced out fo nearly five minutes. Well, at least you didn't drop Roxas-kun, Tsunami-san said we can take him in one of the room, I'll show you around..." She led him up the stairs to an empty room "That's yours and sensei's room guys, just drop him in one of those." She gestured to one of the bed standing there.

After he did so the young man decided to question his teamate "So, what did I missed those last five minutes ?"

"Not much, Inari can be very rude if you want to ow, plus Hayate-sensei said he have something important to tell us when Roxie-chan is awake..."

* * *

After an unenventful trip, Team 6 arrived to the village, whose was so long and unpronunceable even its inhabitants didn't use it. Kurenai told her team to go in search for any information about the bandits and to report two hours later : as it was an easy mission she decided to let them on their own so she could evaluate their skills on a real the designated time they all met at one of the village's entrance.

"So, what did you find ?" inquired the red eyed kunoichi.

"The villagers told usall the attacks happned on the road to the east of here, near the edge of a forest... those guys are quite violent from what I've heard, surprise attacks and beatings." exposed Kiba.

"Your conclusions ?"

"They would logicaly have set up camp in this forest, their behavior indicate a lack of profesionalism so enemy ninja presence is unlekely..." developed Shino.

"Good, I'll let you some time to find a decent strategy..."

"I already thought about that..." said the Hyuga heiress "I would be best for us if we act soon, in order to keep the element of surprise, tonight would be ideal : I heard a merchant caravan had been atacked yesterday so Kiba and Akamaru could follow the trail to their hideout while it's still fresh. Then I guess we should act upon thei forces..."

"Sounds good enough to me, any objection ?" seeing no reaction from her team Kurenai continued "So that is settled, we leave at nightfall, try to get some rest untill then."

* * *

It was five in the afternoon when Roxas finally woke up, he tried to sit up be found himself unable to do so he resigned to star at the ceilling. "I see you're awake..." he turned his head to see a woman holding a bucket of water at the doorframe.

"Yeah, where am I, Miss ?"

« Tsunami... you're actually at my home, I want to thank you for protecting my father."

"You're Tazuna-san's daughter ? Well, no problem : I just did my job..."

Tsunami put a wet towel on his forehead "Anyway, your friends should come here soon to discuss with you, try to rest." She left the room, some minutes later the other menbers of team 7 entered.

"Glad to see you up Roxas, Hayate-sensei wouldn't tell us something 'till now..."

"Thanks for worrying over me, It's good to feel loved..." Roxas replied sarcastically, causing his teammate to grin at him.

Hayate coughed, louder than usual, to get their attention "You'll have *cough* time for that later, we have a more important *cough* problem right now, I think Zabuza is still alive."

"What ? But we saw that hunter-nin kill him..." objected Naruto.

"No, it makes sense : hunter-nins are supposed to disopse of the body on the spot, they only keep the head as a proof; that guy must be Zabuza's accomplice..."

"Roxas is right, fortunately *cough* Zabuza suffered serious injuries so he *cough* won't be problem right now, we'll better *cough* use the next days to train for *cough*when he regan his full strenght."

* * *

A few hours later the team found itself sitting by the dinner table and dicussing the course of the next few days with Tazuna. All agreed to rest the nxt day and wait for their reinforcement's arrival, then they would begin trainning, hopefully Zabuza shouldn't be able to fight for at least a week after the wounds he sustained during their battle. As dinner time approached Tsunami came to ask Naminé's help at the kitchen.

The blue eyed girl smiled and responded "Of course, I wou..." but couldn't finish her sentence as Naruto put his hand ovar her mouth, desperantly trying to silence her.

"Can you tell what this is all about ?" asked a starttled Tsunami. Roxas proceeded to explain her the situation.

"Nami-chan can't cook even if her life depended on it..." said girl shot him her more convincing death glare "Don't look at me like that : you know it's true. If you really need help then I'll do it Tsunami-san : I'm the only decent cook of this team..."

"Are you sure ? You shouldn't push yourself too hard, you can barely walk..."

"Believe me, eating something cooked by one of those two would be far more dangerous for my health." Roxas half-joked.

"AAAYYII ! She bit me !" cried Naruto clutching his hurt hand.

"Serve you right, no one silence me !" Naminé stucked her tongue at him.

The dinner went by smoothly and every one soon found itself heading to their room to rest from the exhausting event of th morning.

* * *

It was near midnight, the forest was engulfed into darkness. Kiba and Akamaru were leading their team toward the bandit's camp when he stopped, raising a hand in the air. "Their scent has become much stronger, we're close...Hinata..." his teammate nodded and activated her Dojutsu.

"There are fifteen of them, five sentries, two are sitting by a fire and the others seem to be sleeping..."

"What about their chakra levels ? » asked Shino.

"Very low. I would say about half as much as Akamaru's each..." (AN : Woohoo, I resisted the "over 9000" temptation, wait... noooooo, it got me.)

"I see. I think it would be better if we let my kikkai bugs take care of them." this proposition earned him a few groans from his teammates but they agreed nontheless. Behind them, Kurenai couldn't help but smile seeing the once shy and unsure Hinata complaining as much as Kiba did about "spoiled fun" and "useless bandits".

Shino's bugs made a quick work of their targets, leaving them unconscious on the ground. Team 6 immediatly tied them up. "Man, those guys really were pushovers... Geez, C-ranks aren't so different from D-ranks : both are so boring !"

"It is normal procedure for a ninja to avois confromtation as often as possible Kiba-san. But I do believe we should limit our use of this specific tatic as I don't want my colony to get spoiled..." Three eyebrows twitched at the idea of spoiled bugs.

"Anyway," said Kurenai as she managed to throw the disturbing image out of her mind "you did we must determine who get guard duty first...." she held out her fist wich contained three wooden stick "you know the rules, and no cheating Hinata."

The remaining height hours of the night were uneventful, like the rest of this mission : the concept of C-rank mission was hightly overatted... As dawn came, Kurenai, who took the last two hours shift, woke her charges up, she told them to continue to guard the prisonner while she went to inform the local authority of their catch. She diseppeared in a swirl of leaves and reappeared in the same fashion ten miutes later instructing them to put some green wood into a fire in order to signal their position. By nine all had been taken care of and the small party made its way back toward Konoha each genin getting diferent thoughts as they jump from tree to tree.

_"Man, that was actually worse than a D-rank..."  
_

_"Shino-sama, give us more suculent chakra pleaasseee !!!!!" "No, you had enough... why did I get the immature colony ? I spend nearly all my days trying to get them to calm down"  
_

_"I hope Naruto-kun is okay, and not too bored..."  
_

In wave a bolnd shinobi awoke in a sneeze.

* * *

AN : Well, that was a long chapter to write, Team 6's mission was a pain to write : I mean try to write something where nothing really happens... I guess I should go to the point of this AN, I read **Lord of the Phoenix**'s review and it's true this fanfic name isn't so great, however it was the best I could came up with, so took my lil' bro' for a brainstorming session and we only found **Nobodies and Ninjas**, so I ask you, my loyal readers, to tell me what you think of this potential new name; if you feel you have a better idea please tell me (Tittles are really not my thing...) Next chapter I will open a polls with all your propositions, the one who had proposed the winning name will choose a pairring in this fic (If I a part of the couple is already paired up in my plot then we'll have a harem; NaruHina and Namixas are, of course, of limits, as are the kids )


	12. Chapter 11 : Chaos

Chapter 11 : Chaos

Dawn had broke less than an hour ago in a little town near the border of the land of waves. Everyone of its inhabitants was stil lost in the land of dreams, far away from their daily misery and gato's tyrrany... However, the slumber of a certain bridge builder, his familly and his escort would soon been disturbed by a cataclysmic event...

"ATCHOOOO !!!!!" Naruto's upper body shot upward leaving the confused blond sitting on his bed and rubbing his sleepy eyes and itching nose_ "Someone must be thinking about me..."_ he tought sleepily. As he attained a sufficient level of consciousness he quickly checked on his surrounding, his sensei was still sleeping face down and coughing occasionally on his own bed so he turned to his cousin's empty one _"Where the hell is Roxas ?"_ he shrugged _"Must have wake up early and gone for a walk..." _He climbed down his bed and took a hold of his clothes, as he did so he took notice of Roxas's clothes lying beside his bed _"Okay now it's strange..." _Once sufficiently dressed he left the bedroom in order to investigate further on this disepearance. Listenning to logic, he first went down the coridor to the bathroom door, wich he proceed to knock onto whispering "Roxas, are you in there ?" no anwser came so he insisted by hitting the door harder and speaking louder, nearly yelling "Hey ! Do you hear me ? Get out of there !" That earned him a reaction.

"Sh..t up, I... tr... to sle...p" came the barely audible voice of his teammate, the problem was it wasn't coming from the bathroom but from the direction of the two guest bedrooms and Naruto knew he wasn't in the male's one...

As he reached Naminé's room's door he couldn't help but feel a little affraid... okay, he was nearly wetting his pants but who could blame him ? Time passed with Jiraiya taught him that all female held within herself the power of righteous furry, a power so great that a civilian woman could beat even the kage level shinobi to an inch of his life. This display of strengh seemed to be triggered by a feeling of justified anger caused by an inapropriate action from the always male future victim. Naruto knew Naminé was a girl (Yeah, I love stating the obvious...) and he was almost certain that walking in a girl's room while she slept or... he really didn't want to think of _that_, would be considered as inapropriate... _"That will hurt... a lot." _he though as he gathered his courage and oppened the door, his eyes widenned : Naminé was laying under her thin sheets (it was summer) and holding on an arm tithly, to the point it was beginning to turn blue, wich belonged to no other than Roxas laying face down next to her, uncovered and only dressed in a pair of boxer; the sight was too much to handle for the poor Naruto who did the only thing he could thought of, he screamed "WAAAAAAHHHH !!!! HAYATE-SENSEI, ROXAS AND NAMINE SLEPT TOGETHER !!!!!!"

This had the effect of waking said youths who once they realized the situation they were in screamed themselves and ducked under the sheets before screaming again as it put them into an even more compromising situation. They got their head of the bed just as Tsunami walked in.

"What's with all the screaming..." she yawned "... it's to early for that. What hapened ?" She asked Naruto who simply pointed a shaking finger toward his teammates "What's the problem, It's perfectly normal for twins to sleep in the same bed..."

"We're not twins !" shouted the two blushing teens "Nor brother and sister, it's the first thing they searched on the DNA test they did at the hospital when we were found..." prescised Naminé.

"WHAT ?!"

"Could do please quiet down ? What's with all the noise anyway ?" asked Tazuna as he and Hayate made their appearance. Naruto and Tsunami pointed to the bed once again, giving its occupants a strong feeling of both embarassement and déja-vu.

The Jonin shrugged when he understood "Well *cough*, since they are ninja they are *cough* considered adult by the village, "old enough *cough* to risk their life old enough to everything in life"... plus *cough* we all have our way to relieve stress on high ranked missions....*cough*" this earned him a dangerous glare from Tsunami.

"If I may, I must say I'm a super light-sleeper but I didn't woke up, you don't seem so good boy..." teased the bridge builder with a perverted smile, before his daughter began twisting his earlob making him whine loudly.

"Now that Tazuna-san *cough* mention it, I don't see any sound barrier *cough* seals here. If what *cough* he said is true I think you should *cough*practise in order to increase your *cough*stamina Roxas, otherwise it won't be fair for the *cough* young lady..." the three blondes redened dramatically at their sensei words "... if you need *cough* any tips..." that was the last straw for the dark haired woman who unleashed a double punch of righteous furry and minor's protection upon the two other adults sending them flying through the window, screaming in pain. In his room Inari muttered about "yelling idiots who're going to die anyway..." and went back to sleep. Tsunami cracked her knuckles and turned to the older blond a flamme in her eyes.

"I-it's n-no-t wh-what you thi-think it is..." pleaded Roxas.

"Oh ? And how do you explain you being here ?"

"W-wel-ll..."

Flasback

Roxas awoke around midnight, a strong feeling cursing through his balder, recognizing his predicament he realized the necessity to take measures soon so he stumbled out of bed, still suffering from the side effects of his chakra depletion. He made his way toward the bathroom leaning against the wall for support. He finally reached his destination, did what he had to do and made his way back, in his semi-conscious state he didn't realized he took the first door to his left and not the second. He walked penibly to the bed, eyes half-closed and fell on it. Only five seconds after crashing down he felt a pair of slim arms wraping themselves aroud his left one, before falling asleep he managed to think _"Crap ! I'm too tired to move...I'm so dead tomorow morning..."  
_

End flaschback

"Roxas, I'm still waiting for your explaination..."

_"Wow my first flashback..."_ "Sorry, I spaced out ? Well it all began when..." this time he told them his story taking putting extra focus on the accidental aspect of the whole ordeal.

While Tsunami's attention was turned to Roxas, Naruto suddently remenbered Neji and particulary something he said when he discovered his and Hinata relashionship. He forced himself to take his sternest expresion and locked eyes with Naminé before speaking in a neutrl tone « What are your intentions concerning my cousin ? » The poor girl blushed once again and began fidgetting madly, then he understood the sick pleasure of teasing, the satisfaction of an overprotective cousin, the more she battled against her own word the more he enjoyed himself, the feeling was intoxicating, like a drug, however it was more that he could take and soon enough he bursted in hysterical laugher, showing to the world the gap between him and the Hyuga prodigy, Neji could remin stoic for hours always finding the perfect comment to further embarass him and Hinata, he truly was a master... his musing was abruptly stoped by the impact of an alarm clock on his skull, courtesy of Naminé of course. "Ouch ! I'm hurt Naminé-chan : is this a way to treat your future in-law ?" _"Strike !"  
_

The young kunoichi froze, this was just too much for a single morning, first waking up next to her barely naked best-friend, then as it wasn't enough everyone came in and embarassed her to no end, and finally this... she considered herself a rather nice person, not the kind to punch someone for little to no reason, unlike a certain pink haired fangirl, but Naruto was asking for it so she seized her side lamp and held it menacingly over her head . "Get off my room, NOW !" That was more than enough to scare him into feeing. Her anger somewhat appeased she turned to Roxas who just finished his tale "YOU TOO !!!" another fleeing Namikaze... her fury fully subdued she finally spoke to the remaining individual. « Tsunami-san, nothing hapened... can't we just act as if nothing of this ever hapened ?"

* * *

It was around noon, Tazuna and Hayate recovered from their earlier fight three hours before and everyone was enjoying lunch discusing various topics : the coughing jonin was trying to avoid Tsunami getting on a rampage against the "immoral and indecent" ninja world by the use of the official "calming enraged mother mother procedure number three : cute chibi-marriage pictures" wich left her torn between the desire to squeal "KAWAIIIII" and the one to totally oblitarate the jonin; Tazuna told the genins of the time the whole town went into panic some twenty years ago after a boy shouted his daughter name (He 's an old man, he doesn't realize he's the only one laughing.) and Inari just kept to himself making Naruto wonder if the boy had indeed some Uchiha blood running through his veins... Halfthrough the chibi photo-album, not noticing a dangerous recuring eye twitch from his interlocutor , Hayate coughing raised to a new level, his pupils widenned in understanding "He's *cough* coming ! Quick ! *cough* Close all the doors and *cough* windows, we can't *cough* let him in !!!!"

"What ?! Zabuza already !"

"*cough* Do as I told ! Whatever *cough* the cost, all *cough* entrance must remain sealed.*cough*"

Everyone complied, thinking they were under attack, soon the entire house was hermetically cut from the exterior world. Five minutes passed before someone began banging loudly at the front door and called at them in a lazy voice "Oy ! We know you're here. Tazuna-san, Hayate-san ? Please open the door...."

"*cough* Never !*cough*"

éWhy do I have to do this? Tch, this is such a drag. Be reasonable, Asuma-sensei will stop smoking for the duration of this mission until we're back and safe in Konoha."

"Shika ? Is that you ?"

"Naruto ? Yeah it's me. Could you open this door before that troublesome chunin burn it down ?"

"Hm... Sure !"

His sensei grabed his arm « If *cough* you do that *cough*I'll put you back *cough*to the academy... »

"If I don't they'll put the house in fire, and if they do that they're will be a lot more smoke..." at this he felt the pressure on his forearm disappear and went to unlock the now famous door wich openned letting enter team 5 and a certain fire-addict chunin.

"AXEL !!" the tall redhead's former and actual room-mate crushed him into a bear hug.

"Hey ! I know you missed me, it 's been three days and all but I need my ribs for the next battle..."

On his part, Naruto was busy introducing the newcomers to his hosts "Tsunami-san, Tazuna-san, this is team 5 : this lazy ass is Shikamaru, of the Nara clan..."

"Tch... I'm not lazy." Naruto raised an eyebrow "I am super lazy..." then facevaulted. At an unknow location (at some random hotsprings) a certain toad hermit sneezed revealing his position to the hostille subject of his ressearch, sending him in a world of pain.

Back to his feet, the young Namikaze-Uzumaki passed to the next member "This superficial fangirl's name is Ino, she' a Yamanaka and loves dark emo's..."

"Hey ! Who do you think you are ?! You better watch your words or..."

"To prove my point." Naruto pointed to Inari, who was naturally brooding and raised his head when he felt everyone's stare on him.

"Just leave me alone."

"Kyaaaa !!! He's so cool !" _"And still so youg, he'll be nearly as cool as Sasuke-kun in a few years." _At this point, Ino's eyes were full of stars.

"And last but not least Akimichi Coji, the nicest guy you can find" said big-boned boy bowed politely "this suffocating redhead is Axel, don't worry blue isn't his natural skin color, wait isn"t that a reason to worry ? Bah, he'll ask if he needs help... finally the breaded man who's having a staring contest with Hayate-sensei is Sarutobi Asuma, the jonin insrtuctor of the first three." Indeed, the two jonin were eye locked western style (You know like at the end of the movie just before the duel on the main street. Cliché POWAAAA !!!) Asuma's hand was near his right pocket while Hayate's was wandering around the hilt of his sword. Then all hapened in less than a second, Asuma took a cig and before anyone could register what was hapening it was cut in two mere millimeters from the breaded jonin's fingers while Hayate was still standing at the same place putting his sword back into its scabbard.

"I'm the *cough* fatest swordman of this part of the *cough* elemental nations." Everyone sweatdropped.

* * *

Some minutes later Team 7 was explaining the situation to their reinforcement "So we managed *cough* to defeat Zabuza but his accomplice intervened and *cough* he managed to escape... However he *cough* sustained serious injuries and should be unable to battle for *cough* about a week and even then it should take *cough* him about another week to be back at 100 %"

"I see." responded the other jonin "And you said his objective was yo kill Tazuna-san before he completes his bridge, well it should be simple enough for you Shikamaru."

"What a drag, why am I the one who has to come up with a plan ?"

"Because you're a freaking genius, baka !" his female teammate bashed him on the top of his head.

"Troublesome woman... Well, we obviouusly don't want to fight him when he'll be back at full power so we must provock a confrontation before then, the best way to do so is to rush the bridge's construction so it will force Zabuza to act early, certainly the morning of the day of its completion. There is no doubt that either him or Gato will send someone here to take Tazuna-san's familly in hostage so we should split up Team 7 and Asuma-sensei should go to the bridge as we can't take any risk with someone like Zabuza and Axel an us should stay here since we have the best abilities to imobilize any opposing force while he finishes them off." _"That and it would be too much of a drag to walk there..."  
_

"Yeah, that sound like the best thing to do, but I wanted to ask you : why did it take you so long to arrive here ? Considering our pace and our head start you should have join us around the time of our battle with Zabuza..." Asked Naminé.

"You said you encountered him after you crossed the sea, well those genins don't know water walking yet so we had to wait for a boat at an local harbour,wich only arrived this morning and then the crew wasn't really cooperative, probably Gato's men, so we had to use a little persuation, that's it." Explained Axel.

"Now that all is clear we have a week to train, Zabuza's partner must be tough and we don't know wich group he'll strike so everyone up at 6 a.m. tomorow." concluded Asuma.

AN : Wow, finally done. Since my bro' began his summer vacation and is the kind of guy to stay on the comp 'till his eyes are so red Hinata's blushes seems pales next to it, I don't have a lot of time to write my chapters... Well, I'll try to update at least once a month anyway. The poll to choice the name of this story is on and will last two weeks, please vote on my profile. And please review !!!!!!! or I'll cry ! You don't want me to cry, right? Next chapter : training, meeting with Haku, Haku's efforts to heal Zabuza and the bridge events. Then it will be the begin of the chunin exam arc wich will be slightly different from the cannon version ( A little hint for you : it begins with I, finish with A and ther's a W in between. I won't say more...)


	13. Chapter 12 : Heroes of Wave

Chapter 12 : Heroes of Wave

The rest of the day was pretty uneventfull expect for an incident during dinner prepartation involving Ino, bad cooking skill, Kagemane no Jutsu and hand biting making Tsunami wonder about kunoichi's cooking abilities. After that bed time came and we found ourselves inside the crowed male bedroom, more presicely over a certain blond's bed. Said blond awoke feeling a natural urge on his balder so he got out of bed, carefull not to walk on somebody and made his way toward the bathroom. Once relieved he made his way back, eyes half closed, that's when he registred something out of place.

"Roxas-kun, what a _coincidence _!"

"Ts-Tsunami-san, what are you doin here ?"

"I could ask _you _the very same question."

"Me ? I just went to the bathroom..."

"I'm just making sure nobody get _lost_..."

"Well, I guess I'll return to my room then."

"Yes, you should just do that, Roxas-kun..."

Roxas went back to the overpopulated bedroom passing by Tsunami whose glare sent shivers down hs spine._ "She sure can be scary... Pffft, it's so hot in there... and it stincks, could use some fresh air..." _So he approched the window and opened it, taking in the fresh air he admired the scenery before his eyes, ts was an especially starry night, the nearly full moon basking the surrouding landscape and ocean in silver light...

"Nice weather,huh ?"

"Gah ! Tsunami-san !" The young mother mother was standing at his left, leaning over the girls' room window. "It's not what it looks like ! I just wanted to see how beautiful Nami looks at night..." "Great Roxas, double-meaning sentences will do you so much good right now..."

Tsunami shot him a stern look"I sugest you to get some sleep, _now_." Roxas gulped and noded beforing retreating back inside. _"I still good at this."  
_

_

* * *

_

The next day 6 a.m., all the ninja were up and enjoying breakfast, when everyone finished they all ,exept Axel who stayed behind to guard the bridge-builder, went in search for a good trainning spot wich they found near the bridge.

"As you know you'll stay behind to defend the house at the time of the attack, at your current level there will be little you could do in case of adverse shinobi presence so you'll have to learn some new move, in order to do so you'll need a lot more chakra control and stamina so I'll teach you the water walking exercise." stated Asuma, he was responded by two "Hai sensei !" and a "What a drag."

His student having already mastered the exercise, Hayate decided it was time for some more advanced technique "Guys, since you will be in close proximity to Zabuza you'll face higher risk, we'll try not to let him get too close to you but he could pass through us evantually and consider Naruto and Roxas as secondary targets so you'll need a more efective evasion move thaan substitutin so you will work on the shunshin no jutsu." he studied his charges' expression their eyes were sparkling with anticipation and pride, typical reaction... "Now listen well this is actually only taugh to chunin but I know you already mastered a lot of chunin level technoque so I think you'll do fine with this one too. Contrary to most genin belief it is not a teleportation technique but high speed movements and an extremely draining move, the point of the move is to channel masive quantities of chakra in your legs to run faster, at this point your movements are supposed to be untraceable to the eyes, except maybe a fully develloped sharingan, but this still to slow to be considered shunshin yet... The trick to execute shunshin is to diminish air ressitance in front of you, to do so you must produce a chakra blade in front of you, that way you'll cut the flow of air into two and pass rigth in between. Basically it's just a matter of aerodynamics and chakra control, any question ?" Naruto raised his hand "Yes ?"

"Why is there a swirl of leaves when someone uses it ?"

"Well that's another important part of the technique; while its make your movement untracable, if your oponent is skiled enough a glimpse of your after-image will be enough to give axay your direction when you start the jutsu so you need to conceil it somehow, while advanced ninja can use natured chakra to do so, adding an ofensive or defensive edge to the technique, most use small capsules containing leaves, smoke, sand, flowers, feathers, etc... No matter wich you use, perfect synchronization between your hands and feet is nescesary, you must go the moment the capsule explose on the ground. Now, how to stop : just stick to the ground like you would to a tree, you don't have to use another capsule, the content of the first will follow you due to the aspiration effect, wich I won't explain since Naruto looks like he's ready to fall into a coma at any moment..."

"So, that's means we can..."

"Begin pratice ? Yeah, it guess you could... Don't try to use a chakra blade at first, just focus on reaching your top speed without it and stopping for now, do things one step at a time and you'll get it down by the day after tomorow: tomorow you'll pratice the chakra blade and we'll focus on capsle throwing and obstcle course the final day."

That being said, the three genin took place between the shore and the forest, they had a straigth line of bare land about ten meter wide and five hundred long all to themselves before the coast took an abrupt turn to the left, in sum the perfect area to pratctice traveling at high speed. Hayate got on the side to let them some space. As always when they could only practice a move one at a time, so to decide who'll go first team blondie turned to the fairest way to do so know to mankind, the ancient art of rock-paper-scissor; the game results were the following : after seven rough rounds, including five draws, Naruto came out victor, finally deffeating Naminé , Roxas having lost in the first round in what would later be refered as 'the time the scissor got caugh beween two hard rocks'. So the younger genin stepped in front of the other two and began to strech wich he did for nearly ten whole minute before the other boy hit him on the head "Just go already !"

"Okay, I get it ! That hurt you know ? Well, enough babble, here I come ! By the way..." he began to gather chakra through his legs "Don't even blink..." With that he disapeared.

Not even a second later a loud crash was heard, turning their head toward the sound, first thing they saw there was a rather large crater about thirty meter down the band of land, some meters from tht and a little to the left a tree was reduced to the state of sawdust and splinters,sign of a phenomenal impact, in its the remains was one dizzy genin moaning in pain. This stunned his teammates for exactly 2.469 seconds before they started laughing to tears. Once he reained enough composure Roxas expressed the collective tought "Hahaha, that's so you... I mean, you go 'look at me you don't wanna miss this' and then you screw up like that, man you were right I would have hate myself if I missed this !" Naruto looked at them angrilly before coughing some splinter causing his friends to lose it again.

After everyone's laugher subsided, their sensei cme to them "So, does anyone have an idea as to why Naruto-kun found himself in the position he's in right ?"

"Well it's Naruto-kun..." began Naminé.

"... and with almost everything has the same explanation..." continued Roxas

"... too much chakra." they concluded together.

"Do you guys even care about me being in pain ?"

"Want me to kiss it so it feels better ?" Naruto went paler than a ceratin snake sannin at that though "That's what I though... Well you kinda got lucky in your misery : you channeled so much chakra through your whole body that it shielded you from the impact. Just try not to make the ground explode under your feet next time. Be glad I have an earth affinity or you would have to refill that hole manually... " With one handsign their rampstep was as good as new and the exercise could begin again.

Unwanting to replicate the earlier fiasco, the two other youth turned devided to seek advices fromthier unlucky teammate "So, how was it like ? How did you fell ?"

"I'm not really sur I should tell you but I'll tell what I know... first it's a little like flying I guess, I never flew so I can't really know but I'm driffting her, anyway I lost control on my fifth stride so you can see what I mean ; then I guess the only thing there is to say about it is that you get a severe case of tunnel vision so taking turn must be tricky..." The following two hours were all about attaining the greater speed while using the lesser chakra and sucefully stoping at a designated location. By an hour and half they acquired decent accurancy, meaning they could stop within a fifty centimeter radius of their target and kept on praticinc for a half hour before Naminé, whose chakra reserve wasn't on par with the boys's, reached her limit and they called it a day all panting heavilly (exect Naruto of course, he's a stamina freak).

"You did good. As you see this is quite simple once you get it. It's around 9, you can rest now we'll go back to more regular training this afternoon, shunshin pratice will continue tomorow morning now let's head back to the house."

* * *

When arrived some ten minutes later Hayate escorted Tazuna to the bridge just in case while Axel was put in charge of the youngster, much to their dismay/amusement (depending of wich one). They decided to all watch some movies before lunch to pass time when it hapened, : at soon as Tsunami was out of earshot, being gone upstair to wake Inari, the fiery redhead gave Roxas a knowing smile "Tsunami-san told me about your nightly escapades..." he flashed him a thumb-up in a fashion not unlike the infamous 'good guy pose' "... good work boy, I tought Anko-chan and I scarred her off but..."

"I didn't need to remenber THAT !!!" yelled the poor girl.

"So that's why she needed sound barrier seals..." mused Naruto.

"Are we this loud ? Nah was talking about that one morning she took the wrong door..."

By this point Naminé was shaking violently and hugging her knes "Chains... snakes everyhere... Burned flesh... So much blood..." The implied images scared the two boy's psyche for months...

Axel only made a sheepish face rubbing the back of his head "Yeah, she can be a little rough at times..."

At a quart before noon everyone was already returned and on the couch trying to watch the end of a movie (wich I don't own either) despite the intense crying of Naruto and Axel.

"NOOOOO, why did HE have to die ?! Bouhouhou..." they both shouted at the same time.

"Man, stop it already, it was just some troublesome volleyball with a face painted on it..."

"No, it had a soul, Bwaaahhh !" Shouted Naruto.

"The midget is right ! And if you don't ralize that and cry then you don't have a heart !" with that being said the two crying wreck bear hugged ech other shouting "WILSOOOOOON !!!" before a sneaky frying pan attack sent them both into unconsciousness and most of all silence.

* * *

Meanwhile, in what could only be descirbed as another world, eight black coated hooded figures were holding a meeting, sitting each on a more or less elevated white throne when seven of them sudently sneezed. The one situated on the highest throne spoke up apparently unfazed by the precedent outburst "That obviously was not a natural phenomenom. If we get to the source of this sneeze we may get closer of our goal... that is your instructions." (Yes I officialy lost my mind ! Yesssss, follow the sneezing trail my loyal minions !!!!!)

« Huh, excuse me... » the one occupying the lowest throne, even lower than the ground , drew the attention of his companion "Well I was thinking... Hey don't look at me like that, I can think ! Anyway, I was thinking about all the member we lostr against the kid and I thought that maybe we could eventually take in my new friend..."

A feminine voice responde him "You realize it's not a real person ? We can't make a member out of everything you find out in trashcan, you moron."

"Don't be mad ! You'll hurt his sensibility" he holded tigh to a round object "Don't listen to her : she doesn't know what she's talking about..."

"Demyx !" came a deep voice "You know you can't keep... him. You must let go of him... Now." the last part was spoken with great authority.

"But..." he hard glare from his peers silenced him "...okay, I'll do it..." he removed his hood, revealing his you face teal eyes and blond mulet hairstyle, before bringing the spherical object to eye level gazing atthe eternal smilling face of his short lived friend "So this is the end of the road little buddy, snifff. We had good times, right ?" teary eyed he extended an arm in front of him making appear some kind of black foggish thingy "G-good-b-bye...." and he threw the ball into it.

"Now that it seems all matters are settled, you all are... dismissed..." Ordered the leader, orange eyes gleaming from under his hood.

"NOOO ! I forgot to open him an exit, we can't let him alone into a corridor of darkness, we must organize a rescue party !!"

"... could someone shut him up ?"

* * *

After a light lunch came the time everyone separated again, Hayate still guarded Tazuna at the bridge, Asuma took his team an a bunch of Naruto into a secluded part of the forest to prepare his genin to an eventual siege like confrontation against samuraï or low to mid level ninja all in various numbers, Axel had to supervise team 7 training but since Roxasvoluntered to help Naminé with her stage two Rasengan trainning it was only him and Naruto staring down at each other « Uhm, so it's just the two us then ? »

"Looks like it, got it memorized ?"

"What's with the catchphrase ?"

"Dunno, I just find it catchy, don't you have one ?"

"I used to but I lost it... »

"Oh..."

"So, what do we do now ?"

"We could spar I guess."

"No jutsu training ?"

"Well, I heard you have wind affinity and I only know fire jutsu so it could be difficult for you to learn from me..."

"But I have a fiire affinity too..."

"WHAAAAT ?! Are youu serious ?" The blond noded "You know what it means ?"

"No, what ?"

"You know that wind enhance fire, don't you ?"

"Yes, what's your poi..." a wicked grin found its way on the genin face "I can have kickass flammes !"

"No, more like super kickass flammes from the death !" (?!?!?! O_o )

"Sweet ! But how do I do that ?"

Axel face-faulted "Didn't think that far yet. » After a few seconds of reflection he spoke again « Well theorically you could mix both wind an fire chakra while performing a ire jutsu but you didn't began elemental manipulation yet, you could also fire a jutsu from one element first then one from the other slightly faster so the cross path and fuse but that would require a too great amount of control, no for someone with your chakra reserves the best way to do it would be to..."

"... make a kage bunshin and shoot both techniques at the target."

"Yeah, but you know what that means ? You have the best close quarter combat affinity of all, wind, but you can also use a long range affinity to an extent almost no one else can even dream of on your own !" The redhead had stars in his eyes, looking at the distant sky hands joined in front of his chest

"Come on, what are you waiting for ? Teach me already !"

* * *

It's beentwo hours since trainnin began and Roxas was growing worried for nearly one hour straight a black column of smoke could be seen not that far away, he hoped it was nothing serious but you were never cautious enough around fire, he shrugged before returning to his reading, if it came to this he would just have to make a dash to the house with his teammate. Speaking of Naminé...

"YAY ! I finally did it ! Roxas, look, look !" She took a new rubber ball and held it in her right hand, soon enough it bursted to pieces "So what do you think of that touth guy ?"

"Good, now do it with your bad hand." he said eye smiling, the lower part of his face hiden by his book (Kakakshi taugh you well young padawan)

"You're a jerk, you know that ?"

"At least you're not Naruto, remember he had to be able to do it in both hands at the same time to move on to the next step..."

"Okay, I'll do it... Saaaayyyy, what's this book about ?"

Another annoying eye smile "It's a secret..."

* * *

This routine went for the two folowing day, the three genin finally mastered shunshin, meaning they were able to use th move into woodland, so they all celebrated at dinner, this led to Inari snapping at them about havig reason to rejoice as they were all going to die anyway and that they didn't know what suffering was about, in short the typical emo kid's speech; of course Naruto didn't appreciate so he argued back sayng that giving up solves nothng and he didn't see the point to argue with such a crybaby, again typical hero's speech and as any confrotation emo/hero should end they both took off in different directions, Inari back to his room and Naruto to the woods. The two jonin looked at each, well it was more like Asuma glaring at Hayate as if saying _"Your genin your problem, plus you took my cigs so don't count on me."_, Hayate sighed and went upstair to smooth things with young Inari.

Naruto had stayed up a good portion of the night trainning so he could calm his mind, it's was only around two in the morning that he found himself relaxed enough to successfully fall asleep. He was pacefully enjoying his slumber when a russtle in the nearby bushes woke him up, he turned his head toward the sound to see an androgynious looking person with long brown hair and eyes of the same color clad in a turquoise yukata standing at the edge of the clearing he slept in. "Hello there ! Why don't you come over here so we can talk ?"

"Good morning ninja-san, my name is Haku, it's a pleasure to meet you."

As Haku approached him Nauto got a closer look of his features "Mine is Naruto. If you don't mind Haku-san you're prettier than a lot of real girls and..."

"What makes you think I'm a boy ?"

"Just a gut feeling, you're not really helping people say,you know that ?"

"I just love to see the reation of others when I tell them I'm male."

Naruto chuckled "Yeah, the look on their face must be priceless. Sorry I spoiled your fun this morning."

Haku laughed lightly "That's alright, I 'll have enough other chances on my way back."

"I suppose you're right... I don't mean to pry but what are you doing here today ?"

"A friend of mine injuried himself some days ago, I couldn't leave his side until now, I thought he could use some homemade medecine as it is nearly impossible to find some at the market."

"I see, I guess you coul use some help in picking up herbs..." Haku nodded so they both went around the clearing searching for the plants they needed.

"Say, Naruto-san, what is a ninja doing aroud here ?"

"You know of the bridge that's being built here ? Me and my team are in charge of the bridgebuilder's protection."

"Isn't that dangerous, Gato is ruthless you could very well die..."

"Well I can't really let the people here starve to death, and I don'plan on dying here either that's why I have to train hard to become the stronger that is."

"I don't quite understand,if you want to be strong so you can survive why do put yout life on the line like this ?"

"That's not what I said, it's just... How can I be there for my friends if I came to die here and now ? I'll protect them with my life if I have, and I know they wouild do the same for me. That got me a headache the first time I thought about it, I mean : what happen if I try to take a fatal blow for one of them and so he or she try to retake the blow for then I would insist but he or she would insist in return, there would be no end !"

_"..."_ thought Haku

"But then I realized it could be useful, the guy trying to kill us would be like 'WTF !' and 'Hey, I'm trying to kill you there !' or 'Are they real ?!' then while he's distracted we double kick him in the nuts !"

"And if you're facing a Kunoichi ?"

"Easy I would..." he paused for a moment deep in thought then violently grabbed his head "GAAAHH ! MY HEAD HURTS !"

The brown haired youth chuckled "I guess you have to plan out that one now. But about what you said earlier, you mean you fight and live for your prescious people ?"

"Prescious people ? Yeah that's a way to put it. Anyway that's how we do thing in Konoha, we're all part of one big familly and look after each other... It seems I have all you needed now. » he handed him back his basket before puting his head into his weapon pounch « By the way, would your friend be suffering from cuts or any open wound by any chance ?"

Haku stiffened and disretly searched and found a senbon inside his sleeve "Yes, why do you ask ?"

Naruto smiled brightly and took a little jar from his pounch "You should try thison your friend, my girlfriend made it and it's really good stuff. Just try to tell me how good it work on your friend, she loves to have feedback on her healing creams."

Haku relaxed and accepted the jar "Thank you Naruto-san. I'm sorry but I must go back tend to my friend" he bowed and made his way out of the clearing.

Before Haku got away Naruto spoke out loud "By the way, try to get a different hairdo when you wear your mask..." Haku spun aroud and lauched a volley of senbon in the blond's general direction but he was already gone.

The rest of the week went with no major ocurence happening and the bridge was near his apparent completion, while it was only lacking about five hindred meters to reach the continent it's last sixth was sloppily built and presented various structural weaknesess due to the fact that it would be certainly destroyed during the battle the bridge was one day from its completion all knew Zabuza was going to make his move the following day so the worker were excused from work for that day. Finally the fated morning came ad the party divided, the genin of team 5, Axel and a shadow clone messenger stayed behind to guard Tazuna's familly and the rest went to the bridge.

The bridge squad's members were on edge opn their, except Naruto who looked like he knew everything was going to be alright. Once arrived to the part of the bridge that was still unfinished Naruto created a large group of clones disquised as workers wichhe sent to work. They waited for an hour before a thick mist covered the bridge, the team quickly sprang into action : the genins took a defensive formation aroud Tazuna while the jonins took the front, Asuma dispersing the mist with a wind technique. In front of the two jonin stood a mummified Zabuza and his masked accomplice, the swordman sighed "So much for a surprise attack... And you got reinforcement too, Konoha's wind master Sarutobi Asuma, if the books are correct that is... well I don't think I can beat the both of you in my current state so I guess I'll have to hear the brat's proposition..."

"What are you talking about ?"

"Let's just say that my aprentice met this kid" he pointed to Naruto « and found this note among his things once he got back » he took a piece of paper from within his arm-warmer an began to read "'I have a job for you, ten millions' so, what's you offer ?" the three jonin turned to Naruto only to see him being chocked by his beloved cousin who was shouting something about 'squandering the familly's fortune.'

Getting free from Roxas' death grip with thanks to the help of his other teammate, Naruto adressed Zabuza "It's a sensitive subject, the kind of I can't discuss in precense of Hayate-sensei and Asuma-san..." he bowed to the above-mentioned ninja "I know you have many questions but could you leave us alone with Zabuza-san and Haku-san, I assure you that Hokage-sama gave me and my team the authority to conclude such agreement as a part of a triple-S ranked special assignment. As you may have guessed the mention of such assignment's existence constitue itself a triple-S secret..." then he crossed his arm over his chest and close his eyes while everyone was starring at him like he grew a second head, after some seconds of silence he opened his eyes wich now showed exitement "So, how was I ? I still suck a bit at the snobish aspect but I'm getting better, don't you think ?" It was like time itself stopped aroud him, as if the world stood still while it digested what just toook place...

Then, as if nothing ever happened, the two jonin noded and left with Tazuna, resolving to bring the subject withe the aged Hokage. The kiri missing nin chucled at seeing the two getting dismissed by a mere genin "You're quite the surprissing one, boy. Never thought you had a 'all business' mode... So, what do you want from the gruesome demon of the mist ?"

"I learned from the best. First I would like to know your reason for wanting the Mizukage dead."

"Why does it matter ?"

"I don't want to finance a possible future threat to Konoha, that's all."

"I see... Well short story : he was a fool; long story : Haku make them cry..."

Haku took off his mask "Very well Zabuza-sama. The land of water is cursed by a profound hatred for Kekkei Genkai," he extende his right hand, a sphere of his forming in his plam « this is the cause of the systematic hunting and killing of wielder of such power. My father himself killed my mother and atempted to end my life, I only survived by accidently killing him and the mob he gathered..."

"What you must know is that this purge has been organized by the two previous Mizukage : the sandaime progressivly stripped the bloodline wielding clans of their privileges, in retalation the clans leaved the village and settled down in the countryside, about twenty years ago, when the Yondaime came to power he began the great war against Uzu and asked for the clans' aid and they refused, it took us four years and over two thousand nija to win, the Mizukage held the clans responsible for the heavy losses and the populace followed his example. The calns were scattered all across the land, they stood no chance. Me and the other swordmen only realized this when we brouth the matter with the Yondaime and he refused to pardon the survivors; we couldn't let Kiri destroy such potential so me and three others decided to take drastic measures since we thought he was in a weakened state, as you see we were wrong."

_"So Madara was the Yondaime Mizukage, but why would he willingly weaken a village he's leading ?"  
_

_**"Come on ! That's an easy one, what are the two main charateristics of an Uchiha ?"  
**_

_"Sharingan and oversized ego. What's the connection with the massacre Kyuubi-sama?"  
_

_**"Okay, one more hint : the sharingan can't copy other bloodlines."  
**_

_"You mean he caused that simply because they could do something he couldn't ?!"  
_

_**"That's how it works when you think the whole world should be handed to you on a silver platter, plus considering his immortality it's safe to presume he was the Sandaime too, he must have had to asume a new identity to avoid drawing too much atention ..."  
**_

"Why did you think him to be weakened ?"

"As you know we atempted our coup ten years ago, well two years before he suddntly reclused himself and he only made public apparitions behind a veil and no one was authorized to see him, we thought him dying of illness."

"And when you faced you got the lovely surprise to see some one-eyed guy claiming he fooled you for years with a basic ilusion... » If Zabuza's jaw wasn't encased in bandages it would have certainly hit the ground « No need to look at me like that, we of Konoha have a little score to settle with that guy."

Naminé and Roxas who had been silent untilthat abruptly understood what their fellow blond was planning "You the Mizukage was HIM !" shouted the boy.

"You could have at least told us before we came here !" insisted the girl.

Naruto jus scratched the back of his head sheepishly "I kinda forgot..."

"Why is that each I take you seriously you do something that make me regret it in the second ?" asked Zabuza "So, I take that what you want of me concern the Yondaime, right?"

"Yeah, you probably know this first hand but a direct assault won't do any good... What we want of you is to sabotage his interest in Kiri, even in the case where he is no longer in power or in the village he's not the kind of man to slimply let such a tool completly slip out of his influence. Anyway, in both cases : you steal missions you know will benefit him and assasinate his most important supports in the vilage."

"Okay... and what happen to me and my aprentice if I refuse ?"

"As long as you don't atack any of us and swear youu'll tell no one of what we discussed we'll let you go."

"You seem honest to me, I take your offer on two conditions, first : Gato, that little rat, planned to stab me in the back after the fight, it's clearly a rupture of our contract so I'll help you take him down but I want five million from his account as compensation, I'll tell what the second is once all is over..."

"Sounds fair to me, that's a deal !"

The excluded members of the group were called back and Haku explained he heard some samurai talking about an assault on the bridge led by Gato himself wich was iminent, just as he finished Naruto got a dazed look on his face for an instant "Forty thugs attacked the house, they've been taken care of effortlessly, it's seems my clone gave someinspirational speech and promised fireworks to the kid who's now gathering the villagers. Stupid me and my big mouth..."

Soon after that the evil businessman and an army of about two hundred swordmen arrived "So you betrayed me ? Bah, I would have kill you no matter what... Men, you know what you have to do."

Zabuza smirked and was ready to take them all down when Asuma steped in front of him "Mind to share ? It's been one week since my last cig and I'll go crazy if I don't punch on something soon."

Then Hayate came to his side, sword drawn "And what would I look like if I stayed on side while you two fight a battle of epic proportion ?"

"I say it's time for me to see what you Konoha guys got !" and the three elite nin charged an enemy that outnumbered them seventy to one the sun rays descending upon them surrounding them in a golden halo.

Roxas and Naruto whistled in admiration "That's one hell of an epic genjutsu Nami-chan." the young girl blushed and managed to sputter a soft thank you.

The author could describe this battle as an intricate dance of steel, blood ans flesh, that the hopes and dreams of the people of waves took form around the balde of the three shinobi slaugthering their vile opponentsut it wouldn't do justice to the scene that unfolded before the eyes of three genin, one ice user and one old man, what they saw can only be transcribed as the youthful pinacle of youth. For those who came after all the fighting was done, aka villagers plus team 5 and Axel, it was just a bloody mess...

* * *

Eventually one week later the bridge was finished and cleaned up, Gato possesions minus Zabuza part were given back to the people who decided to hold a great party with all the ninjas, Naruto kept his promise to Inari and convinced the party comitee to let him take found from the booty wich resulted in a firework galore costing nearly two billion ryo (everyone discovered all too late that Inari can't get enough fireworks, I swear kids this days...). The party went all night and cost another billion ryo in sake and other alcoholic beverages (it is my duty to inform the reader that Gato's fortune was estimated at three billion and five hundre million ryo, and that the people of wave lost his sens of values during its oppression) and clotured by a vote for the name over the bridge and the commemorative message associated, of course everyone being sleep deprived, drunk or both, the vote was far from a formality but they managed it somehow with very close results :

Great Naruto Bridge, _in honor of the hero who brouught back hope to our land_ : 208 (143 were clones but since everyone was drunk nobody noticed)

Great Beer Brigde, _for all the good times_ : 207

Great Akuroku Bridge, _'cause fangirls count too, tcha_ : 56

Great Grasshopper Bridge, _to the martial artists who shed their blood on this very bridge_ : 102

The next the nins had to go back to Konoha, Zabuza and Haku tagged along to get the payment from Naruto, and made their emotials goodbyes. After some hours of walk Naruto remembered he forgot something important "Say Zabuza, what's your second condition for you-know-what ?"

"Oh that, I want you to..."

* * *

Omake : Haku's quest

Haku came back from his encounter with Naruto. He never thought his hair would betray him one day but the blond just proved him wrong... well at least he made it back in one piece and with his basket so he could heal Zabuza-sama. Speaking of healing, he didn't know what to make of the little jar that was given to him, knowing its provenance it could very well be poisonous, in his indescision he let it be : he still have more than enough herbs to make some potent medecine so he began to empty his basket. To his surprise he found a folded paper among the various plants, after a brief glance to its contents he deduced that the supposed healing slave has to be a token of goodwill. As you're never cautious enough when you walk the path of the ninja so he decided to experiment on himself (better him than Zabuza-sama) so he made a cut on one of his fingers then opened the jar _« Uhm, smells like lavender... » _and applied some of the cream an the cut wich healed in a matter of seconds _« Impressive »_.He quickly made his various concoctions on ointments and applied them to his master, saving the miraculous salve for the two major wounds on his arm and leg. When he finished his care Zabuza brow began to coverin sweet and his wounded limbs to turn purple, his eyes shot open in pain and his nostril took in the inusual scent.

"Haku, tell me its no lavander I'm smelling..."

"Why would you ask Zabuza-sama ?" Haku asked nervously.

"'cause I'm freaking allergic to lavander ! NOW MOVE YOUR ASS AND FIND A WAY TO FIX IT !"

The ice-manipulator quickly made his escapeand stood panting at the hide-out's entrance "So what am I supossed to do now ?" he paced frantically trying to figure what to do to heal allergies ? Allhe knew in the medical field he learned on the field patching injuries and neutralizing toxins he was familiar with, but he was unable to find a cure to some random basic medical issue... Then he remenber some old grimoire he and Zabuza-sama found during their travel, he didn't know why but he felt the solution to his problem lied within that book.

Some hours later Haku was in front of Konoha's gates to get the last ingredient he needed, as he stepped inside the ninja village he couldn't help but wonder at the misterious powers of the ancient book : at first all of its pages were blank but after an instant word appeared forming the formula of a powerfull antialergic, even stranger when he finished to read the ingredient list he found himself transported to an unknow location where he had to fend off various creatures before obtainning the first component of the healing potion : some kind of blood red flower. The cycle of teleportations and item collection went on for some time and now he needed yaoi fangirl hair (it will make sense, evantually) , being gifted by a sharp mind he immediatly deduced that such thing could only be found upon a yaoi fangir's scalp so he walked through the village in search of girlish squeal.

Soon enough he found a large bunch of all kind of women, young to old, skinny to chubby... Haku cleared his throat "Excuse me. I'm searching for Yaoi fangirls, could it be..."

"Kyaa !!! » squeled a green eyed fangirl whose jet-balck hair were tied in two long ponytail « You came to join us, right, right ? That's sooooo great, you'll be the 258th ! I'm number 257 I'm so happy to meet you, happy, happy happy ! Aren't you having fun ? I sure am !" the girl was obviously high on sugar.

"Sorry to disapoint you but I'm a boy..." it was the wrong thing to say as all the chatter died down and all looked at him in a disturbing way.

"GET HIM !!!!"

Haku groaned, his head was hurting and he couldn't move nor see anything so he assumed he had been knocjed out then bound and blinfolded. He could make out the sound of whispers and a low humming, he felt himself pulled on his feet an dragged towrd the sounds. Finally his captors stoped to lead him aroud aroud and removed his quickly took on his surrouding, he was in the middle of a circle made of fangirls, some of them apparently chanting prayer or something of the kind, in front of him was a boy, as bound as he was, whose hair stangely ressembled a duck butt, a look of pure terror was on his face. Shurikens flew at them freeing them from the ropes that constricted them, unsure as of what to do neither dare to move before a imperious feminine voice boomed "LET THE MATING CEREMONY BEGIN !" Haku understood what was to happen and, for the first time in his existence, ffelt true fear, the other boy did too judging by his now soiled pants, Haku swearred his once black eyes turned red as the fangirls closed on on them. Just as they reached them something strange ocured: a black something appeared over them and a ball fell from it distracting the yaoi forces, seeing his chance he close his eyes and grabbed what was closer to him an pulled earning him a yelp of pain and then all the noise ceassed. He opened his eyes to see hmself back at the hideout, a strand of black hair in his hand, he smilled to himself and went to make Zabuza-sama's medecine, but not before observing a minute of silence for the boy he left behind...

Ten minutes later Zabuza-sama's whole body turned blue _"This is not what was suposed to happen..." _the faithful aprentice took the grimoire and opened it, the letters soon appeared forming this message :

_If one was to use emo boy hair in lieu of yaoi fangirl hair the potion would gain noxious properties... while the patient will be cured of his alllergy's effects, a powerful toxine will cause full body paralysis during three to four days. This paralysis can be cure by the use of a correctly prepared potion._

Haku threw the book to fire before he could be transported away _"Screw this..."  
_

Meanwhile, in Konoha, Sasuke was frantically coursing through hand signsas the fangirl snapped out of their stupor "Kinjutsu : Plot no Jutsu !!!" All the fangirls got replaced by tomatoes _"I love this technique..."_

Some hours latera man, wearing a cap bearing the number 596-03 on a metal plate walked in on a clearing filled by tomatoes' remains, among them he found what looked like a soccer ball with a smiley painted on it and an inscription on the back who read HI, I'm liitle buddy, if you find me please return me to my friend Demyx in The-World-That-Never-Was "Yosh, this is a new mission for... Courier ninja 596-03 !!!" and with that he took the ball under his arm and went running toward the setting sun.

* * *

AN: Sorry for the delay, seems that the gods of fanfiction didn't want me me to post this chapter : first my keyboard died, then my comp couldn't connect to internet (by the way, trying to read fanfics on your wii will get you headaches) so I made you a longer chapter... So, a lot of randomness, no it's up to you to find the hints hidden through the randomness. Now I would like to apologize to all Yagura's fans (if there's any...), yeah our favorite pink eyed guy is not Mizukage in my story but don't worry he'll make an appearance later. Now concerning the latest developments of the manga... so there is a Jyubi, whose body is trapped insinde the moon and soul and powers divided into nine parts sealed into humans, remind me of Grandia II's plot (it's a great game, you should play it)... then Madara get an Evangelion moment by wanting to fuse with this divine entity nd put the entire world into some huge illusion of peace and no suffering, as an ancient chinesse hermit once said 'master the plot or the plot will master you'... well, what I'm trying to say is : when the f*** are we gonna get some serious NaruHina moments ?! To finish on a more positive note : DEMYX IS AWESOME !!!!


End file.
